A New Begining
by Kozmos
Summary: Michael realizes his feelings for Bonnie, but is it to late for him to tell her.
1. Chapter 1

Knight Rider and its characters are the property of Glenn Larson and Universal Studios.

This story is fictional and solely for entertainment purposes, no copyright infringement is intended.

Authors Note:

This story takes place approximately two years after the end of the fourth season. However I have pretty much ignored most of the fourth season with a few exceptions. There is no SPM, and the team never met RC III. Michael did reunite with Stevie, as "Scent of the Roses" portrays.

This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice but let me know what you think. I wrote it several years ago and just now getting the courage to show it to someone.

Special thanks to my beta reader Shay-Monyou.

Rating: PG13 for language, and sexual situations

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 1

A shiny black Trans AM slid around the street corner, the tires screeched as they tried to maintain a grip on the road. The car was traveling at what appeared to be a very unsafe speed, but was kept expertly under control by its driver. It was a beautiful machine spotless, scratch free, and from the exterior looked as normal as any other sports car except for a thin red light racing madly across the front of its' prow. The car sped up even more now with its destination finally in view. The scenery of the city streets passed by unnoticed as the driver was intent on his mission and the necessity of getting there as quickly as possible. There was another screech of the tires as the car skid to a stop at the entrance to a hospital's emergency room. The driver side door opened as the car halted and a voice called for help. An orderly taking his break outside saw the commotion and ran up to the car when he heard the call and noticed that no one was getting out. He glanced inside and immediately echoed the call for help. The man inside the car was bleeding profusely from a wound to his shoulder. He also appeared to be unconscious. The orderly wondered how this guy could even have driven here as he helped the doctor and nurses load the injured man onto a gurney and wheel him away to surgery.

After a few minutes, when everyone had dispersed, the car door shut itself and the car quietly pulled away to a parking space in the back of the hospital lot. KITT made a slight moan, the equivalent of an electronic sigh. He was very concerned for Michael and felt that he should have gotten him to the hospital sooner. Why does Michael always have to go right to the edge, doesn't he have a clue how important he is to the people who care about him KITT thought. He would of course include himself in that group of people. Then he began to get a little angry at Michael's careless actions, and wondered if he could be slipping back into the self-destructive period he had gone through previously. It had been well over a year since he had tried anything like this and KITT really had hoped they were beyond it. It was a dark period of time that he had no wish to revisit. KITT realized that there was a call coming in on the communication system, he knew it would be Bonnie. Michael had called her just after the shooting. He told her that they managed to catch Banes but that things hadn't gone well. Bonnie could clearly see over the video monitor that things had gone very badly. She tried to convince Michael to go to the hospital, but he was going to wait for the FBI to arrive. He didn't trust the local police to hand over Banes. On his way to the hospital KITT sent a short text signal to the mobile unit computer to let her know they were on their way to the hospital. He didn't say much more than that and he knew Bonnie would be worried, but he wanted to make sure she knew what was going on. He activated the COM line and connected with the computer in the mobile unit.

"Where are you? Is he alright?" Bonnie asked her voice filled with concern, the same concern that KITT could see in her face on the video monitor. She was in the mobile unit perched forward on the tall chair at the computer workstation. She couldn't get much closer to the monitor and video camera if she tried. She held onto the edge of the workbench waiting for KITT's response. Her knuckles where white and starting to ache from the strain of the death grip she had. She hadn't even realized what she was doing until the pain started and she let go of the counter.

"I don't know his current status. We are at St Mark's hospital, the doctors are with him now." KITT replied. "He's lost a tremendous amount of blood, I should have gotten him here sooner".

"KITT that's not your fault, Michael refused to leave until the job was finished. As long as he is conscious, you are bound by his orders. We've been through this a million times." Bonnie sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She always hated when KITT felt like everything was his responsibility, and Michael had a knack for getting into those kinds of situations. "Hang on a minute". She turned from the video monitor and picked up the white handset of the phone that was linked the semi's driver. She spoke to the driver for a few seconds, then hung up and turned back to face the monitor and the empty cabin at the other end of the com link. Her eyes were drawn to a large bloodstain on the tan seat where Michael usually sat. She said a quick silent prayer that he would be okay. "That's going to be a mess to clean up," she said trying to hide her true distress.

KITT realized what she was looking at and agreed. "Yes it is. We should have changed my interior to something with a plastic lining years ago". It was an attempt to lighten the mood some. He was also concerned for Bonnie; her friendship with Michael had grown much closer over the years, especially since Stevie's death. These trips to deaths edge were just as difficult on Bonnie as they were on Michael.

Bonnie smiled a little. She appreciated the fact that KITT was trying to make her feel better. "The mobile unit will be there in about half and hour, will you be okay until then?"

"Yes I'm fine, I received no damage during this assignment." KITT assured her.

"Well that has to be a first" she replied in a sarcastic tone of voice though it was still laced with worry. "See you in a little while" and she hit the button to terminate the communication line. "Here we go again," Bonnie, mumbled to herself as she set the computer to connect her to Devon's video COM unit.

In LA Devon was enjoying a rare quiet moment in his office. These times were few and far between, when there was no one rushing in to get a signature, have a decision made or a phone call. He decided to take advantage of this rare opportunity. Cathy, his personal assistant, had brought in a fresh pot of tea and he was perusing through the newspaper, when he heard the chime of the communications unit. He sighed knowing that the reprieve couldn't last forever, and got up from the sofa, moved over to his desk, and sat back down to activate the video unit. When Bonnie's face appeared instead of Michael's he was a little surprised. Michael was about to close a case and usually called in to let him know it was finished and how things went. Devon immediately saw the worry in Bonnie's expression, "What happened?"

"I don't know all the details yet but Michael was shot while wrapping up the case. He refused to leave the scene until Banes was in federal custody. KITT said that he was unconscious by the time they got to the hospital and that Michael had lost a lot of blood. The doctors are with him now and I'm in route to the hospital. I should be there in less than half an hour."

Everything spilled out in such a rush that Devon had to strain to keep pace with her report, and as the words took root in his mind his face paled. "Good lord how did this happen? This was supposed to be a simple assignment". Devon hated calls like this, and he always felt a little responsible when Michael was injured on the job. He was, after all responsible for the safety of all of his people, though Michael was the hardest to look after.

"Maybe so, but it didn't turn out that way" she answered.

"Well it doesn't matter now how it happened. I'll be on my way there as quickly as I can. Will you be able to take care of things until I arrive?"

"Yes, and I'll keep you informed if I hear anything".

The monitor shut off indicating the transmission was terminated. Devon rubbed his forehead for a few seconds thinking about the next steps. He knew the board of directors would need to be notified, and he wondered just how long he could postpone that call. In the last few years they had begun to keep track of all the down time FLAG suffered due to injuries to Michael or damage to KITT. Though Devon had to admit the latter of the two reasons was much less than the first. He decided to check on Michael's condition before informing the board of anything, so he made several quick calls to clear his schedule and arrange for the FLAG jet to take him to Salt Lake City.

KITT sat in the parking lot waiting for Bonnie and the mobile unit to get there. While waiting he made a connection to the hospital's computer system to see if there was any information posted on Michael's condition. The COM link had been removed from his partner leaving him blind to Michael's whereabouts and status. That bothered KITT more than he'd like to admit. It gave him a feeling of security to reach out to the COM link and feel Michael's heart beat, or to know that Michael was close by. When he completed the link with the computer system he found only that Michael had been admitted, and that the hospital was in dire need of a software upgrade. KITT then decided to take a look through the security system. He finally located Michael in operating room two by using the video surveillance system. The doctors were removing a 9mm round from Michael's shoulder. He zoomed in on the heart monitor and read Michael's vital signs. They all looked good considering his condition. KITT continued to watch the surgery progress while he waited.

The large black semi that comprised the mobile unit pulled up to the hospital and found an out of the way place to park. Bonnie sent a signal to KITT to let him know they had arrived. Then she headed straight for the admissions desk. She found out that Michael had been admitted and was still in surgery. She tried desperately to get more information out of the nurse on duty but realized it was no use. The woman didn't know anymore than she did. After taking care of all the admittance paperwork and the filling out the necessary insurance forms she decided to check on KITT, and went back to the mobile unit.

KITT had darkened his windows when he moved from the emergency entrance to his parking space. He kept them that way while maneuvering to the mobile unit and entering the opened back end of the trailer. He felt better inside, not that there was anything wrong with him, it was just comforting to be in a familiar place. Maybe that's why it was so hard to keep Michael in the hospital after incidents such as this he thought. Finally after all these years some of Michael's actions were starting to make sense. This was very interesting to KITT. He had learned to predict how Michael would act in certain situations, but to actually understand why he acted that way was a huge revelation. He would have to spend more time on this line of thought.

Just then Bonnie stepped in the side entrance "Hi KITT, how are you" she asked.

"I'm fine, I have Michael's surgery on video if you want to watch"

"No thank you, I'll pass." She ran her hand through her hair, rubbed her head a little, and sighed. "How is he doing?

"His vital signs are good, and the surgeon is closing now. I think he will be in recovery soon."

Bonnie was relieved at KITT's good report. Not knowing what was going on was the hardest part about this. She hated the waiting and felt like she needed something to do. So she put the diagnostic equipment in place, and asked KITT to open the hood. "Why are you bothering with a systems check, I told you I was fine" KITT whined as he released the hood latch.

"I know but it gives me something to do, you know, something to concentrate on other than worrying about Michael. Besides it doesn't hurt to double check things and it will give you something to do too." She replied as she started to attach the cables.

"I have something to do, I'm watching over Michael. They've finished up and are moving him to recovery now. It seems as though the hospital security is lacking a bit. The recovery rooms have no video cameras."

Bonnie gave a slight laugh "Well I'm sure it's to allow the patients some privacy. I doubt there are cameras in every room of the hospital. Why don't you tap into the system used to monitor the patient vital signs at the nurses' station? That should occupy you." She finished attaching the diagnostic cables and set the computer to run a systems test. "When you're done assaulting the hospital's computer systems you could place a call to Devon and tell him Michael's condition. He might be on his way here in the jet."

"I am not assaulting that computer system, I am merely questioning it." KITT replied in an indignant voice as if he were upset that he could be accused of such a thing.

Bonnie laughed as she went to one of the monitors linked to the diagnostic computer. She started the program that would allow her to read the results of the systems analysis on KITT.

Later that evening Bonnie sat in a chair next to Michael's bed listing to him sleep. He had been moved from recovery to a private room about two hours ago. There was only one bed in the room, and the walls were painted the usual dull drab hospital color. The doctor had been by to tell her that he was a lucky guy, and that the bullet hadn't hit any vital organs and missed the collarbone by half and inch. He would be fine and a full recovery was expected, after a few weeks of convalescence. How many times had she spent nights like this one she wondered? Sitting around waiting for word on his condition. Would he make it? Will he be okay? Questions she'd asked a million times to a million different doctors. One day his luck would run out, and she thought to herself what would she do then? She cared about him a great deal, and they had become very close. She used to wonder if they could be more than just friends. In the first year he made several passes at her, but she had no intention of becoming one of his conquests back then, not to mention that he annoyed the hell out of her. But their friendship grew. Then Stevie re-entered his life and that resulted in a nightmarish ending. Since Stevie's murder their relationship had grown even more. He had been to hell and back and she was by his side through the whole journey. That was over two years ago and his spirit finally seemed to be lifting a bit. She knew that she loved him. She would've had to, to stick by him through everything. But Michael never really made any moves to change their relationship, and she wasn't the type to make the first move. So she'd basically given up on that line of thought a while ago, but times like these brought it back to mind.

She was so deep in thought that she almost missed the change in his breathing and the slight moan. She moved to the edge of his bed and tookay his right hand in hers; it was warm and calloused a bit. His left arm was immobilized to allow his wounded shoulder to heal. There was a light film of sweat on his forehead, and his face was a little pale. She gently brushed the curls of hair off his forehead, and dabbed a towel to dry his face. Then she bent closer to him and whispered his name. "Michael, it's okay. You're in the hospital and you're going to be fine."

Michael started drifting toward consciousness and his first realization was that his shoulder was aching terribly. He couldn't move his left arm and wasn't sure he really wanted to anyway. He tried to open his eyes but they felt like there were a ton of bricks on them. He stopped struggling for a second and just lay there feeling sensations. He felt something warm and soft in his hand, lightly stroking the top of his hand. The touch was comforting and he concentrated on it trying to clear the fog in his brain. He felt a light brush across his forehead and a cloth touching his face. Then he heard her call his name. She was there with him. She was always there. He could always count on her being there, to pull him out of the darkness. Whatever darkness he found himself in she could reach through and pull him out. He listened to the soft familiar voice and his head finally cleared. He tried to open his eyes again and this time succeeded. His vision was blurred at first then the image focused and he saw her, exactly as he expected. He smiled a bit and tried to say hi. It came out as a low growl. His voice was scratchy and his throat hurt to swallow. They must have put a breathing tube down his throat at some point.

"Hello, welcome back" Bonnie said with a big smile as she brought a cup of water over for him to drink. He tookay a sip.

"Thanks" he managed a little easier after the water.

"You're gonna be fine. The doctor said it was a near miss to everything important. But you'll need plenty of bed rest for several days because of the blood loss. You had us all worried for a while." She paused for a few seconds to let him fully come to consciousness. "What were you thinking by the way? You should have let KITT take you to the hospital. The police could have handled the end." Her voice was not accusatory but concerned.

"Maybe, but they had already screwed it up once and I didn't want to take the chance of losing him again."

"Oh so instead you took a chance on bleeding to death" she lightly berated.

He sighed "I'm a little too tired to argue this with you right now" as he closed his eyes.

She felt guilt creep over her for starting an argument now. She wasn't even sure why those words had come out, other than she was a little angry that he always put the job over his own safety. "okay fine" she replied softly and moved to get up to go back to her chair. He held on to her hand and stopped her.

"Would you stay for a while" he hesitated for a second "please"?

She sat back down, wrapped both her hands around his right hand leaned forward and lightly kissed his forehead. "Sure, I'll stay as long as you want"

"Just till I fall asleep again" he said without opening his eyes, there was a slight smile on his face. She held his hand until she was sure he was asleep again, and then she went back to her chair and tried to fall asleep herself.

Devon's plane landed well after midnight, he had more trouble getting away than he expected. Bonnie had briefed him several times throughout the night, but he took a taxi directly to St Mark's hospital anyway. He wanted to look in on Michael himself. He found him comfortably asleep in the bed and Bonnie not so comfortable but asleep nonetheless in a nearby chair. He then spoke with the nurse on duty and was assured that Michael would be all right. So he checked into the hotel across the street from the hospital, and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning he went back to the hospital and spokaye with the doctor in charge of Michael. The doctor said that he would be keeping Michael there for at least three days. "Good luck accomplishing that task" Devon said to him. He thanked the doctor for his time and proceeded to Michael's room.

He quietly opened the door and found Michael still sleeping and Bonnie holding a cup of coffee staring out the window. She was leaning on the wall and looked tired and rumpled. Devon walked over to her and gave her a hug and light kiss on the cheek. She was a little pale and had dark circles under her eyes. He wondered when she had eaten last. "How is he this morning?" He whispered to her?

"He's awake now, thank you very much" Michael mumbled. He attempted to sit up a little and found that he lacked the strength. His shoulder was aching with pain that seemed to shoot both down his arm and back into his chest.

"Well it's good to see you're in fine spirits," Devon said as he moved over towards the bed. He could see the pain in Michael's eyes. Bonnie followed Devon over to the bed, moving in even a little closer to Michael. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little sore, but ready to get outta here" Michael lied, and Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"Well I just spoke with your doctor and they want to keep you here for at least three days"

"What? No way!" Michael practically shouted.

"Now, now calm yourself my dear boy, I have no intention of actually trying to keep you here that long. I have better things to waste my time on. Instead I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" Michael asked suspiciously. Devon never gave in that easy, he must have something up his sleeve he thought.

"I'll take you home in the jet tomorrow morning, but you must agree to follow Dr. Fallen's orders implicitly," Devon stated. "Also you will not be returning to duty until he declares you fit."

"So that's it, I can be imprisoned here or at home?"

Bonnie laughed, "you're not being imprisoned, you need time to heal. Why is this always such a fight with you?"

Michael ignored her comment and agreed to Devon's terms.

"Fine then, in the mean time is there anything I can get you" Devon asked?

"Yea a decent meal a burger, fries, and cold beer would be good."

Now Devon rolled his eyes, sorry that he had even asked the question and walked out.

Bonnie laid her hand on Michael's arm, "I'll be back in a few minutes" then she followed Devon out.

"Have you spoken with the doctor this morning?" Devon asked when Bonnie came out of the room. He was waiting for her in the hallway. His face betrayed little of the intense worry that Bonnie knew he was feeling.

"Yes he didn't tell me anything different than what you know".

"How has he been acting the last few weeks? I'm concerned that we may be fighting old demons here."

"I know what you're thinking Devon and I don't think that's what's going on. He has been really up the last several months, and his mood is much better. In fact he's almost back to his old annoying self if you ask me."

Devon was silent in thought for a few seconds, and then turned the subject. "Were you able to get Michael's reports from KITT"

"Yes, I tookay KITT's information, and Michael's half completed report and compiled them into something almost professional."

Devon smiled "Well I'm sure it's more complete and professional than anything Michael usually turns in. Thank you for taking care of it." He thought again that she looked very tired and must not have slept much at all. He knew that she would take on the responsibility of Michael's recovery, as she had in the past unless he could distract her in some way. She needed to rest and do something to revitalize herself. Then a brilliant idea struck him.

"You're welcome," she said to his comment.

"You know Michael is going to be out of commission for two weeks or more, why don't you take this opportunity to attend some of those technology conventions that you're always hinting about."

"Really Devon? That would be great" Bonnie said excitedly.

"Yes of course. You could leave now if you wish"

She glanced at Michael's door and though she was excited about this opportunity she didn't think there was any way she could leave Michael right now. "Well I don't know if there is anything going on right now, and I should probably wait a few days first."

Devon saw the change in her face and caught the glance. He realized he would have to push her a little. "You need not worry about him. KITT and I will see to it that he is well taken care of."

She hesitated for a few seconds, and then decided that she should go. Like Devon said Michael would be taken care of and it was time that she started doing things for herself a little. Though she admitted that going to a technology convention she would probably be thinking of KITT mostly, but it would still be good to get away by herself for a while. Her excitement about the idea started to return quickly. "okay, I'll have to check and see what's scheduled and where. I should get started right way and make some reservations" she said as she

turned to leave. She momentarily forgot her promise to return to Michael's side.

Devon laughed to himself; she was so excited she practically ran over an orderly on her way out. He hoped the time away would be good for her, she was always so absorbed in her work and he worried that she didn't have a life outside of FLAG, though that was Devon the friend and father figure worrying, not Devon the boss. As the boss he was quite content knowing she was always there to immediately solve any technical problems they might have. Somehow he continued to find ways to manage both of his identities and keep things running smoothly.

Bonnie spent the morning chatting with KITT and making reservations to attend a big conference on artificial intelligent software and computer hardware in San Francisco. She was certain that there wouldn't be anything there to even come close to KITT, but she might learn a few things. At the very least she would be able to spend some time with fellow computer enthusiast she thought, geeks in other words. Perhaps she might even run into a few old friends or classmates from MIT. She was quite excited about the trip, but then the reality of where they were and why settled back in and she remembered that she had promised to return to Michael. KITT had asked her several times throughout the morning how he was doing and if she would take the COM link back to him. She promised that she would and decided that she had made all the preparations she needed for the trip.

"Well that does it" she said and turned from the computer monitor. "I'm going to go back and check on Michael and take him the COM link." She stood up to leave and then was struck with a thought about how she was going to get back to LA. The semi would take too long, and she really didn't want to fly any more than absolutely necessary. She then came up with an idea. "Hey why don't you and I go home and leave the mobile unit to follow?" she asked KITT

"What about Michael?"

"He's flying home with Devon in the morning. The car ride back to LA would be too much for him right now, and he wants to get out of the hospital. So we might as well go home together unless you want to ride home alone in the mobile unit"

"No I don't want to do that. You're right, anyway we haven't gone driving together in a long time," KITT said happily.

"Alright then, I'll just go say goodbye to Michael and we'll be off."

Bonnie met Devon on her way to Michael's room, he had been keeping Michael company for the morning. "I'm just going to stop in, say bye and give him his COM link," she said. "Then we'll be on our way".

"We?" Devon said questioningly as he raised his eyebrows?

"Yes KITT and I"

"Oh, he's agreed to leave Michael?" Bonnie noticed Devon's eyebrows went up half an inch.

"Well when I explained that Michael was going home in the morning with you and that would leave KITT to travel alone he decided that going with me was not such a bad alternative."

"I didn't mean it that way, I was just surprised. It does make sense."

"How is he doing?" Bonnie asked changing the subject.

"He's been sleeping a lot. I don't think that Dr Fallen will have any trouble keeping him in bed for a few days." Devon placed his hand on her arm and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Have a good trip home and enjoy yourself at the convention, but not too much. I hope to see you back with us soon" Devon said with a knowing look on his face.

"You know that I would never leave FLAG again, and especially not for just another job". Bonnie knew that Devon's concern was the high salary job offers she received from time to time. She smiled and walked on to Michael's room.

"Hey" she said as she entered.

"Hey yourself. Where have you been all morning?"

"Sorry I haven't kept you company, but Devon offered to let me attend some seminars and so I'm heading off for San Francisco."

She made herself comfortable on the edge of the bed. He had a tray of bland looking hospital food sitting in front of him and he was attempting to get some Jell-O in his mouth. Bonnie noticed his hand shaking and reached out to take the spoon from him.

"You don't have to feed me, I can handle it".

"Really, it looked to me like you were about to wear it. Open wide" and she put the spoon full of Jell-O in his mouth. "You want some more?"

"No, I think I've had enough. It doesn't have any taste anyway. How's KITT?"

"Well funny you should ask, he has been wanting to talk to you all morning"

Bonnie gently put the COM link on Michael's left wrist careful not to move his arm to much and activated the link.

"Michael how are you, are you getting enough rest, are they feeding you enough"? KITT asked

He heard the deep concern in KITT's voice and laughed to try and alleviate KITT's worries, "Yes Mother I'm fine and I'm eating and resting."

"That's not funny, I'm not Mothering you. I'm just concerned. After all you were bleeding to death in my cabin not long ago."

"I wasn't bleeding to death, you did a great job getting me here to the hospital. Thank you by the way" Michael said gently.

"You're welcome". "Did Bonnie tell you we are leaving?"

Michael glanced at her with a slight smile and said, "Yea she mentioned it. You two have a safe trip partner, and I'll see you at home tomorrow afternoon."

Bonnie leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He reached up put his hand on her shoulder and ran it lightly down her arm. "Thanks for staying with me last night".

"You're welcome" she smiled. "I feel like a heel running out on you now."

"No don't, you go and have a good time. You deserve it, you work to hard as it is."

She looked into his eyes for a second and decided that he really meant it. That he wanted her to go and to have a good time. "okay, get some rest, and listen to Dr Fallen. I'll call and check on you later."

She got up to leave and looked back as she opened the door. His eyes were already closed. This injury seemed to be taking its toll, or maybe everything was starting to catch up to him. Either way she was concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bonnie's drive home with KITT was pleasant and uneventful. They talked, laughed, and reminisced about the early times in the lab. The time before the car body, even before the voice modulator when they spoke using the keyboard and monitor. She was a bit sad when they finally arrived home and she had to get ready to leave. She had not spent time with KITT like that in a long while and she enjoyed it

The next day Bonnie arrived in San Francisco just in time for day one of a three-day conference. She had checked into a hotel across the street from the convention hall close enough so that she wouldn't need to bother with taxis. Though she had mixed emotions about being there and away from Michael and KITT, she was excited to be on an adventure of her own.

It was the second day of the conference, Bonnie had just finished attending a sales pitch on large capacity memory devices and was enjoying a cup of coffee while making notes on what might be useful from the last lecture. The café was small and cozy and smelled of fresh coffee and baked goods. It reminded her of a place she used to frequent when she was at Stanford and she found it the perfect setting to write her notes. It was also convenient since the café was connected to the convention center. She finished jotting down her thoughts and leaned back in her chair with the cup of coffee. Smelling the aroma of the cup she took a sip and let her mind wonder. She had been enjoying the conference, and had actually run into two friends from Boston. The three of them had met for dinner the night before and had a wonderful time catching up with each other's lives. But even though she was having fun she found herself wondering about Michael and if he was doing all right. She had purposely not called to check on him, she didn't want him thinking she was mothering him. He really hated that. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear or see the handsome man who walked hesitantly up to her table.

"Hello there" He said. "You're Dr. Barstow correct?"

Startled she looked up at him, and caught her breath slightly. He was gorgeous, and his emerald green eyes drew her in like steel to a magnet. She couldn't break eye contact. "Umm, yes. Yes I am," she sputtered. She finally took her eyes off him and looked back to her notes and began to fidget with them.

"I thought so, do you mind if I sit down? Am I interrupting your work"? He asked.

"No not really, I was just jotting down a few thoughts." She fidgeted with the papers again. She was a little nervous, though she thought herself fairly pretty she didn't consider herself the type that would attract this good looking guy. He looked like a model for name brand clothing, with the cloths to match.

"My name is Chad Owens," he said as he extended his hand. "I'm in computer sales."

"Hi, nice to meet you" and she took his hand. He held on to her hand for few seconds, till she began to feel a little uncomfortable and pulled away. "How do you know who I am?"

"I saw you here yesterday, and wanted to meet you. So I asked one of your friends about you" he said as he glanced over his shoulder and looked at Marcy one of her old friends she had dinner with the night before.

Marcy was always trying to play matchmaker in collage and probably jumped at the chance to try her hand again. Bonnie glanced at Marcy, who smiled big and gave her a thumbs up and mouthed 'go for it'. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh.

"So you're a researcher at Knight Industries? That's pretty impressive. You must be good at what you do."

"I'd like to think so, but I really work for a non-profit organization that is just funded partly by Knight Industries"

"Really what's its name?"

"The Foundation for Law and Government" she answered.

He had a slightly confused look on his face, "What does a computer and robotic researcher do for a law foundation?"

"I develop technology for investigative work," she answered cautiously. It was always difficult to describe her work to those she didn't trust enough for the real details. It's hard enough to keep KITT secret with all the people he meets while on assignments. She felt a little uncomfortable that this strange man knew so much about her. She made a mental note to talk to Marcy later about giving out details to strangers.

"Well that sounds intriguing".

"So what kind of computers do you sell?" she wanted to shift the conversation off her.

"My company is called All Terrain Computers. We develop hardware for harsh environments. Actually I'm pretty new to the company and they just sent me here to watch and learn. We're based out of LA"

"I'm from Los Angeles too," she blurted and then was not sure why she had said it. He smiled at that, and his eyes again drew her in. She began to relax a little and smiled back at him.

They spent the next two hours talking about living in LA, the conference, and other light subjects. Bonnie hadn't realized how much time had gone by until she glanced at her watch. "Oh my I had no idea what time it was."

Chad looked at his watch too. "Oh I'm sorry. I hope I didn't keep you from any important lectures."

"No not really. I was going to check out the high-speed data retrieval systems, but it wasn't that important.

"I'm really sorry," he said again. "Wait a minute I take that back. I'm not sorry, I've enjoyed meeting and talking with you."

"I have too".

"Then have dinner with me tonight."

It was more of a statement than a question, but Bonnie found that she didn't mind and she really wanted to spend more time with him. He had a way of almost mesmerizing her with those eyes. She was still a little amazed that he wanted to spend time with her. Usually her intelligence and dedication to her work drove men away like garlic to a vampire. However she hadn't really known Chad long enough for him to be chased away.

"Okay, what time?"

He smiled "I'm staying at the Hilton across the street. Where are you?"

"I'm there too"

"Well then why don't we meet in the lobby at seven."

"That sounds like a plan"

"Great, I won't keep you from the rest of the presentations then" he said as he got up from the table. "I'm really glad I had the guts to ask your friend about you." He reached out and took her hand again, bent down and lightly kissed the back of it. "Till tonight" he glanced up without moving his head and locked eyes with her again.

She felt herself get warm and her face flushed, then he turned and left.

Around five thirty that evening Bonnie returned to her room, she had listened to two other presentations and shopped through some hardware stands. However her mind was far from what she was doing. She kept thinking about Chad and their dinner date tonight. To say she was excited would be an understatement. She checked the clock and decided that she had enough time to call Michael and check on him before taking a shower and getting dressed for dinner.

She tried the phone in Michael's suite at FLAG but there was no answer. He had taken an apartment during the first two years with FLAG, but found that he rarely spent time there and was just wasting rent money. He spent most of his nights in LA on the FLAG grounds. So he gave up the apartment. Bonnie had gone through the same process but gave up quicker. She liked being closer to KITT, as did Michael.

The next number she tried was KITT's direct line, she dialed it from memory.

KITT knew the incoming call was from Bonnie's cell phone and answered it excitedly. "Hello Bonnie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you KITT?"

"I'm fine as well. Are you enjoying the conference?"

"I'm getting a few good ideas for some upgrades to your systems, and I've run into a couple of friends from MIT" she paused. "I tried to call Michael, and there was no answer, do you know where he is?"

"Of course, I always know where he is."

"Well" she said a little frustrated "could you tell me?"

Michael started to laugh in the background "quit giving her a hard time KITT" he said.

"What are you doing in the garage?" she said with a bit of a smile in her voice.

"Who said that we were in the garage" Michael replied.

"Now who's giving who a hard time" KITT quipped?

"Just where are you two?"

"We are in the garage," KITT answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed Michael?".

"I'm supposed to be resting and taking it easy. I can do that just as well with KITT as alone in my room. I'm doing fine"

"You would say that even if you were half dead with a raging fever."

He ignored her comment "so you've met up with some friends?"

"Yes, yesterday. I'm really having a good time. I do have to get going though, I have a dinner date in an hour."

Michael sat up straighter in the car seat startled by her comment. "Dinner date? With who? One of your old school friends" he asked suspiciously.

"No, with a man I met this afternoon. His name is Chad and he sells computer hardware. I'll tell you all about him when I get back, if there's anything to tell that is. I really have to go. Take care and get some rest okay. KITT make sure that he takes it easy"

"You know I will do my best".

"Bye see ya in a few days" Michael said as the phone line when dead at the other end. He leaned against KITT's door and stared out the window deep in thought. So she met someone and was going on a date. He really should be happy for her. She seemed happy and excited about it, but the more he thought the more he realized he was not happy about the idea. Not happy at all.

"Michael, are you feeling alright? Your heart rate has increased slightly."

He pulled his thoughts back and turned to face KITT's voice modulator. "Yea, I'm okay." He answered slowly.

KITT was silent for a moment; he knew that Michael was not all right. He had been partnered with him long enough to know when he was bothered by something. "I know you better than that. Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Michael smiled, there was very little he could hide from his partner and best friend. "Maybe there is something bothering me, but I don't think I want to talk about it now."

"Does it have to do with Bonnie going on that date?"

Damn, KITT was more perceptive than he realized Michael thought. He patted the dash and moved slowly to open the car door and get out. As he turned to close the door he said "not yet, some other time. okay partner? I'm going to get some rest." Then he left the garage and returned to his room.

KITT had tried his best to understand human relationships. He had downloaded book after book and studied them. He also studied human interaction in between and during cases. In the end he found that he was still puzzled by humans and the way they treat each other. Perhaps his programming was not sufficient enough for him to ever understand them completely. But even with his lack of understanding it seemed that the relationship between the two most important humans in his life was gradually changing. Had they noticed it, he wondered?

Bonnie finished her shower and put on the only dress she had thought to pack. It was blue and fit her well, cut low in front. She put her hair up with a few loose strands hanging down both sides of her face. She met Chad in the lobby of the hotel promptly at seven.

"Wow you look terrific," he said.

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself." He was dressed in gray slacks and a white shirt with a silver and black tie. He looked very 'GQ' almost the exact opposite of Michael. Where had that thought come from she wondered.

They had a wonderful dinner, and the conversation flowed easily from family, to hobbies and interests, and their mutual love for technology. The evening seemed to go quickly and she found herself saying goodnight to him to soon. They were standing outside the door to her hotel room. He kissed her hand again and asked to spend the next day with her.

"I'd like that" she smiled.

"Okay then why don't we meet for breakfast around eight tomorrow and go over to the conference together"?

Again it didn't sound like much of a question when he said it, but she agreed and found herself looking forward to it. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her cheek then turned and walked down the hallway to the elevator.

The last day of the conference went by as quickly as the night before and Bonnie and Chad spent most of it together. He was very knowledgeable in the hardware field and she was impressed. They were having a late lunch in the same café where they had met the day before. She couldn't believe that it had only been yesterday that she met him. It felt like she had known him for years. She watched him read an information flier that he had picked up somewhere. She found herself wishing they had more time to spend, here away from home, to get to know each other. He looked up then and caught her staring.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked smiling

She laughed. "No. I was just thinking, wishing actually."

He leaned forward and covered her hand with his. "And just what were you wishing for?"

She smiled and leaned in towards him also. "I was wishing that we could have more time here in San Francisco to spend together. You know I have never done the tourist thing here"

"Well then I think we should stay. How about it? You said that you have several days off work right now."

She thought about it for few seconds and knew right away that Devon wouldn't say no. In fact he would probably encourage her to take some time off. She was a little concerned about Michael, but again she knew that KITT was watching him and probably had more influence over Michael than she did. "Well I need to make a call, but I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem to extend my stay. What about your job? Do you have vacation days being that new in the company?"

"No not really" he said. "But I'm a sales man. All I have to do is tell them I have a few leads on some sales here and they'll approve the extra days. It's Wednesday, so I'll get them to leave me here for the rest of the week and then we could even stay the weekend if you want."

She smiled again and agreed that would be a good idea. She excused herself to make a few calls and left for her room.

She called Devon and her request for a few more days off was answered with an excited 'of course'. He didn't even enquire why she wanted the time, which was fine with her. She wanted to keep it to herself for a while. She decided to call Michael next. That turned out to be a disaster. He was in a bad mood and seemed to take it personally that she was staying and not coming home to check on him. She tried to explain that she wanted to sight see a little, but she got the impression that he didn't believe her. He got angrier and made an excuse to get off the phone and actually hung up on her.

She was shocked at his reaction; it was almost a complete opposite from what he said a few days ago in the hospital. She wondered if it was due to the pain medication, or if he really felt like she was abandoning him. She decided that he would just have to get over it, and that she was going to stay and have a good time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bonnie got home Saturday night. After a couple of days she began to feel a little guilty about having such a good time and decided that she needed to get home to check on KITT and Michael. So she cut the extended vacation short, much to Chad's disappointment. She reminded him that they lived in the same town, gave him her phone number and made plans to meet the next afternoon.

After quickly unpacking her suitcase and organizing laundry piles to take care of later, she went directly to the garage to check on KITT. The garage was actually a warehouse that was set up to be a laboratory. To make things seem more normal everyone at FLAG just called it KITT's garage. She wondered if Michael would be there. After their phone conversation on Wednesday she wasn't sure if she really wanted to see him. Most of the arguments they had in the past few years were friendly and bordered on flirting, but the one on the phone was real, and Bonnie wasn't sure how to respond to it.

She opened the side door to the garage and found all the lights off and the lab was as quiet as a church. This was very strange since someone was always there working on one project or another, or Michael was with KITT. Bonnie flipped the lights on and was shocked to find KITT missing. She went back to the main building and stopped by Devon's office. The door was open and she was not surprised to see him at his desk reading over some files. "Am I disturbing you?" she asked?

He looked up from his work and gave her a warm smile, then stood up and walked over to hug her as he replied "Not at all. Welcome home my dear. Did you have a good flight?"

Bonnie smiled "Any flight that lands where it's supposed to is a good one. You know I hate to fly."

"Yes I know. So the conference was successful I take it?" He asked as he walked to the liquor cabinet. "Would you care for a glass of wine?"

"Yes, and yes." She moved to the couch in the conversation area of Devon's office and sat down. Devon poured two glasses of wine and sat in the opposite chair. "Thank you", she said as he handed her a glass. "I may have a few new upgrades to add to KITT soon. I saw several data retrieval and memory devices that could really boost his processing speeds."

"Splendid. Just keep and eye on the budget and don't get me into trouble with the board of directors." He said.

She laughed a little and sipped the wine. It was very good, but then Devon wouldn't have a bad wine in his cellar. "By the way do you happen to know where he is?"

"Yes he and Michael took off this morning, against my request that he not." Devon said in a slightly frustrated tone of voice. "He has not been in a good mood of late, and there was little I could do to keep him here short of ordering him to stay." Devon paused "perhaps a little time alone with KITT will improve his attitude a bit."

"What is he so upset about anyway? I had a slight confrontation with him on the phone earlier this week."

Devon looked off toward the window "I'm not really sure" he said.

"Well how is his recovery going? Will we be getting back to work soon?"

"Perhaps in a another week he will be cleared for light duty. Why? Are you anxious to get back to it so soon?"

"Well actually I was wondering how much time I'd have in town." She looked down to her wine glass, blushing a little, then looked up and told Devon that she had met someone.

Devon's eyebrows rose slightly "really" he said slightly astonished. "Does he live here in LA?"

"Yes, we met at the conference. That's why I stayed for a few extra days. We spent some time sightseeing after the conference was over. I've never had the chance to look around San Francisco, as a tourist I mean."

"Well that's nice, I'm glad". He raised his glass and clinked it with hers and said, "Here's to good things to come"

"Thank you," she said blushing a little more. "Well I guess I'll call it a night. Chad and I are going to play tennis tomorrow afternoon." She said as she got up to leave. "Thank you for the wine"

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had such a good time at the conference. It's good to see you relaxed a little."

"Good night Devon".

"Good night," he said. He remained where he was as she left, his mind wondering in thought. It dawned on him that he just might know what Michael was upset about after all. This thought concerned him; anything that upset the balance of the team could be a problem. Not that he wasn't happy for Bonnie after all she deserved her chance at happiness. However it had taken quite a bit of time for all of them to recover from Michael's last relationship, and if indeed he was correct in his theory about Michael's current attitude then this time around could be even worse.

Michael was perched in his usual spot when he was in a quiet contemplative mood, stretched out on KITT's hood leaning back against the windshield. KITT was parked atop a small ridge looking over the ocean. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and the sun was about to set. His shoulder ached a little reminding him that he was not as healed as he'd like to think or pretend. He thought momentarily that he might be getting to old for this stuff, and then dismissed it. What really bothered him was that he wasn't quite sure why he was in this funk. Was it because Bonnie was dating some guy or because she stayed there instead of coming back to make sure he was okay? Was it jealousy? Probably to some degree, but the question was how deep he kept asking himself. She has the right to be happy, to find the person that makes her happy. And if she has actually found him, then as a friend he should be glad for her. Just like she was for him when he found Stevie again. He decided that he was being a selfish jerk. After all she's done for him he should be there to support her in this.

"KITT you awake?" Michael asked

"No I went off line an hour ago" KITT answered.

"Smart ass. What do you say we head for home?"

"Fine by me. Shall I drive?"

"Yea sure" Michael answered as he slid off KITT's hood. He made some circular stretching motions with his left arm to loosen up his shoulder, and then climbed in the car.

Michael parked KITT in the garage, said goodnight and went off in search of Bonnie. He found her a short time later in the library on the first floor of the main building. It was one of the many common rooms, open to all those who lived and worked, in the mansion. The room was dimly lit and very quiet, but he saw her there. She was sitting on the couch with her legs curled under her and reading a book. He quietly walked up to the back of the couch. "Hey, what're reading?" he asked.

She jumped slightly when he spoke. "Damn it Michael don't sneak up on people like that" she turned to slap him with the book and then realized that she would hit his wounded shoulder and stopped. He was smiling and his eyes sparkled with mischief. "So where have you been?"

"Oh just out and about." He said with a laugh as he came around the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of it. Then he got a more serious look on his face. "I ugh… I want to apologize for being so short with you on the phone the other night. I'm sorry. I don't really know what came over me."

"That's okay" she hesitated, she could see that he was sorry and didn't really have an explanation for his behavior so she gave him an easy way out. "I wrote it off as a lack of pain killers that you probably should have been taking. How are you feeling?" she asked.

He could read the concern in her eyes and smiled that killer smile. "I feel great" he lied. "Ready to go back to work tomorrow if Devon will let me"

She put her bookmark in the book and set it down. "Well you know he won't, and you're lying anyway. I can see it in your face."

"Shit I must really be getting old. I can't seem to get anything past KITT or you."

She laughed and reached out to pat his hand. "Don't worry you're not that old. KITT and I just know you that's all.

"Humph" he snorted. He got up and moved over to the liquor cabinet, there seemed to be one in almost every common room in mansion. He opened the small fridge in the cabinet, pulled out a beer and popped the top.

"So are you going to tell me about this guy you're seeing, or do I have to guess," he asked as he leaned back against the cabinet. He could see the change in her face as he asked his question.

She shifted on the couch so that her legs were crossed 'Indian style'. For some reason she had been dreading this moment but decided to just plunge on ahead and preceded to tell him all about Chad.

Michael kept his distance throughout the conversation, and drank his beer trying to still the ever-tightening muscles of his stomach. She seemed so animated while talking about him, and her mood got lighter as she went on. She even blushed a bit. When she finished he chugged down the last of the beer, crushed the can and tossed it in a nearby trashcan. He was stalling for a few seconds trying to make sure his next words sounded sincere. "Well he sounds great. So when do I get to meet him?"

"Ha, don't count on that happening soon." She laughed. "I want him to get to know me first before he meets the rest of this crazy family."

"What are you afraid of?" he joked.

She got up walked over to him, and kissed his cheek. "Nothing. I'm glad you're feeling better. See ya in the morning" With that she left the room.

Michael exhaled a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "Shit" he said as he left the room and went up to his suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

During the next week Michael worked hard on strengthening his shoulder and getting his endurance back. He also somehow managed to avoid Bonnie for the most part. On the few occasions that he had seen her she always mentioned Chad. They had gone out every night this week so far.

It was Friday afternoon, and he finished up his second run of the day at the garage. He stopped to stretch a little, then walked in to see KITT. "Hey partner" he called breathlessly as he came up to KITT.

"Your time was slightly better today than yesterday" KITT commented.

'Well I'm not interested in speed or time, right now. I just want to get my endurance and breath back," he said while gasping for air as he leaned against the driver's door and whipped sweat from his face. He heard Bonnie laughing on the phone in her office. "Let me guess, she's talking to lover boy again?"

"I don't know who she is talking to, you know I don't eavesdrop on you or her." KITT said

"You're right, I'm sorry KITT." He heard Bonnie tell the other person on the phone that it would be all right to pick her up. She would make sure that security knew they were coming and have them cleared. Then she hung up the phone and came out of her office.

Bonnie stopped short when she caught sight of Michael leaning on KITT. She mentally steeled herself and then continued into the main garage area. She hated this; she had felt the tension rising between them for the last week. It used to be so easy to talk to him, and she used to really enjoy being around him. Now it was becoming a dreaded chore. Despite his words, she could tell that he was not happy at all with her seeing Chad. But he was going to have to find some way to get over it because she was starting to develop feelings for Chad. She got the idea that it might be a mutual thing too. "Hi. Running again? Didn't I see you out this morning too?"

"Yea, I want to get back on the job Monday. I know I'm pushing it a little but I hate sitting around doing nothing. I actually have an appointment with Fallen in half an hour, and if things go my way we'll be hitting the highway soon buddy" he said as he patted KITT's roof.

"I for one do not want your recovery rushed. It's hard enough watching over you when you're in perfect health but I don't like to even think of the trouble you can get into if we go back to work to soon." KITT said

"What do you mean? I don't get into any trouble" Michael replied in an innocent voice.

Bonnie laughed at their playful banter. It always brightened her mood to watch them interact. She never would have believed the friendship that has developed between her beloved AI and his driver especially after the rough early days of their partnership. But they prevailed, both of them learning from each other and changing their lives because of it.

Michael heard her laugh and turned to her with a smile and asked, "what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing really" she said smiling back.

"Ugh hugh," he grunted. "Well I need to get a shower before seeing the good Doctor. Wish me luck." He said as he left the garage.

Two hours later Michael poked his head in Devon's office. "Did you get the report yet?"

Devon looked up from his work he knew, of course, what Michael was talking about but feigned ignorance. "What report might that be?"

"Come on Devon, my med eval. Am I cleared for duty or not?"

Devon leaned back in his chair, "oh that report" he said. "Come to think of it Dr Fallen did stop by here a little while ago. He might have said something about it."

"Are you having a good time with this?" Michael asked impatiently as he came into the room.

Devon stood up and walked around the desk. "Yes I was. Congratulations you are cleared for light duty."

"Yes!" he replied excitedly. "So what's our next case?"

"Calm down my dear boy" Devon said. He walked over to the tea set and poured a cup of tea. "I said that you were cleared for light duty only and it's still my decision whether to send you out or not. I have something in mind but I think we will wait until Monday to begin."

"Hey that's fine with me. Just so I know I'm back in the game. Thanks Devon I'll catch ya later. I've got something to look into for myself." With that Michael left Devon's office.

He activated the COM link "hey buddy did you get that?"

"Get what, that we have an assignment Monday, or that you have some sort of secret agenda that you're probably about to involve me in?" KITT asked.

"Yea and you said that you don't eavesdrop. Ya big liar."

"I only monitor the COM link when it's important, you know that."

Michael laughed. "Listen KITT I don't care if you monitor me. How else are you supposed to know if I'm about to do something stupid? Besides if I didn't want you to know what I was doing I'd turn it off. OK"

"Okay" KITT said. "So are you about to do something stupid?"

"No, I'm not." Michael replied emphatically. "Do me a favor will ya? Access the security files and see what time Bonnie's visitor is supposed to arrive"

"Michael this sounds like a very bad idea."

"It's not a bad idea. I just want to meet the guy. Why doesn't she want us to meet him? There must be something wrong if you don't want your friends to meet the person you're dating. Right?"

"I wouldn't know. But I do know that she isn't ready for you to meet him yet and you should respect her wishes."

"KITT, are you going to check the files or not? I can just as easily call Jack at the gate and find out what I want to know."

"5:30 tonight" KITT said. "But I think you should reconsider this."

"Your objection is noted partner. I'm just going to get a look at the guy and maybe say hi. What's wrong with that?"

KITT didn't reply. Michael signed heavily and headed for the dining room so that he could position himself to get a look at Mr. Owens when he arrived.

Twenty-five minutes later Chad Owens arrived right on time. He was driving a mid priced import. The nondescript type you would use to get lost in a crowd, or if you had no imagination. As he got out of the car Michael looked him over thoroughly. Not bad looking, actually somewhat handsome if his own judgment in men counted. He looked like he could have just walked off a photo shoot for preppy cloths. Dam Michael though he had no idea Bonnie could be attracted to that kind of guy. He decided to have a chance meeting with Mr. Owens.

The large door opened before Chad got to it. "Good evening sir. Welcome to the Foundation for Law and Government. You would be Mr. Owens is that correct?" the man asked.

"Yes I am, I'm here to see Bonnie Barstow." Chad replied.

"Come in, make yourself comfortable" the doorman said, and directed Chad to what looked like a living room. "I'll notify Dr. Barstow that you are here" and he left.

Michael put on his game face and walked out of the dining room, across the foyer and into the living room to where Chad was waiting. "So you must be Chad Owens." He said as he stuck out his hand.

Chad took Michael's hand and asked "and you are?"

"Michael Knight, Bonnie and I work together." Michael had an instant dislike for the man, but he didn't let it show. There was something slick and shady about him. He was hiding something.

Chad's face took on a cautions look. "Oh yes, of course. Bonnie has told me about you. It's nice to meet you." He dropped Michael's hand and lightly rubbed his chin.

"So where are you two headed tonight?" Michael asked.

"Out to dinner and a play. Nothing fancy just community theater. A friend of mine actually has a part in the play, and I told him that I would go and see it."

"Does that meet your approval?" Bonnie asked with a touch of anger in her voice.

Michael turned around slowly, "Hi Bon. We were just getting acquainted."

"Yes I bet you were," she said. She looked past Michael to Chad "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am." Chad said as he started toward her. He brushed past Michael's shoulder and said, "it was nice to meet you" as he passed by. Then he walked up to Bonnie and kissed her on the lips. "You look wonderful" he said and took her arm to escort her out.

She glanced at Michael on her way out the door with an icy look.

Michael had a pretty good gut instinct for people; it had kept him alive more times than he could count so he learned to listen to it. Right now it was screaming at him that there was something wrong with that guy. He didn't have a clue what it was yet, but he intended to find out.

It was after midnight when Chad pulled up to the security gate of the FLAG grounds. He rolled down his window when the guard approached. "Good evening sir" the guard said "may I help you? Oh Dr Barstow I didn't see you there."

"Hi Tom" she said.

"Have a good night" the guard called as he opened the gate and waived them through.

"This place is so incredible" Chad said with a little awe in his voice. "You really live here?"

"Yes" she laughed. "Me and about ten or so other people. We all work for FLAG, and just find it more convenient to stay here."

"You like being that close to your work" he said in disbelief?

"It's easier as I said. I tried living in an apartment in the city, but I found that I was spending so much time here that it just didn't make sense."

"Well I do understand being devoted to your work, especially if it involves helping people. You're going to have to give me a tour of this place sometime. It really looks fabulous from the outside."

She leaned toward him "I'd love to. Maybe next week when I get back from my trip."

"Yes, about this trip?" He said as he turned to face her. "You go out and solve crimes with that big detective guy I meet earlier?"

"I don't usually get involved directly in the cases. I do some research by computer and I keep the equipment from breaking down." She ignored the possible jealous comment about Michael, but she liked that he might be jealous.

"Well one of these days you'll have to tell me about this equipment. It must be special stuff to have someone of your caliber maintaining it." he said and lifted his hand to trace a finger lightly down her cheek.

She leaned in even closer "maybe someday" she whispered as his mouth captured hers in a kiss.

He moved his hand to her shoulder and ran it down her back pulling her closer to him. She leaned into him and weaved her hand through his soft short hair.

He slowly broke away breathing a bit heavy. "I'd love to move this inside," he said with a question in his voice.

"I'm not sure about that yet. I think it might be too soon. I hope you don't mind?"

He sighed "No of course not. Will I see you before you leave?"

"I have some catch up work to do tomorrow, but we could meet for lunch or something on Sunday" she said.

"Wow you are some kind of workaholic. You're going to work on Saturday too."

"Our work here usually doesn't recognize weekends. We often work Saturdays and Sundays, but might have Tuesday and Wednesday off."

"Okay. I guess I should let you go, it's pretty late." He leaned in and kissed her one more time.

"I really did have a great time tonight. I'll call you about Sunday, okay" she got out of the car and went in the main building.

Michael hadn't planned on catching her return; it was by pure coincidence that he was in the dining room when Chad's car pulled in. He was on his way through from the kitchen and a midnight fridge raid. He stopped at the window and watched her in his car. No matter how much he didn't want to see what was happening he couldn't tear himself away, and when Chad kissed her Michael felt as if something had crushed his chest. It was a good minute before he could draw in a breath. He was angry, he was furious, and then he was hurt. It dawned on him in that moment that he was in love with Bonnie. How or when it had happened he wasn't sure, but it had. Maybe he had been in love with her all along; maybe it took this drastic event to show him. He'd always known his feelings for her ran deep, even as he was planning to leave FLAG and marry Stevie. Bonnie was the guiding light that brought him back to reality after Stevie's death. He had wanted to die, and tried on several occasions. While he didn't actually try to kill himself, but he ran all his cases on the edge hoping that one of them would put a stop to his torture. He spent a lot of time in and out of hospitals for the better part of a year. But somehow Bonnie had managed to bring some sense and meaning back into his life, she never gave up on him. She showed him that he still had things to live for and things to do, not to mention what would happen to KITT if he died. Now with the revelation of his true feelings his only fear was that it might be too late, he could lose her before he ever even had her.

Michael was brought out of his reverie by the dull sound of a car door closing. Bonnie had left the car and he decided to slip out onto the patio, just in case she wandered into the dining room. He didn't want to be caught watching them. As he gently closed the outer door he heard a distant phone ring in Chad's car.

"What do you want?" Chad said in an angry voice. "I told you not to call me" There was a pause. "You will get your package as planned. Do not call me again".

Chad's car drove away and Michael couldn't hear anymore of the conversation, if there was any to hear. That gut instinct of his was kicking into overdrive now. Whatever the package was it was evident that Chad did not want to have to explain that phone call to anyone who might have been with him, like Bonnie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next afternoon Michael and Devon were having lunch on the patio discussing the assignment for Monday. It was a small area just off the main dining room, with several tables placed about. There were only a few other people out on the patio enjoying the nice afternoon and the area was quieter than normal. "Devon you realize this is just a glorified gopher job." Michael said exasperated that this was the case Devon had in mind for him.

"Well would you rather not go? You could stay here for the next week." Devon replied, as he sipped his tea and watched Michael's reaction.

Michael leaned back in his chair "No, I don't wanna stay here that's for sure." He paused for a few seconds. "So what did this witness see?"

Devon thought for a moment about delving into Michael's comment and what was bothering him. He was certain that it had to do with Bonnie and Chad, but he decided to let it go for now and instead discuss the case. "Mr. Paul Parks witnessed the fight between his brother and his brother's wife. Then the wife ends up dead. The DA has a good case on John Parks, but the man claims to be innocent. Our lawyer thinks that Paul knows more than he is letting on."

"Why" Michael asked as he leaned forward to get back into the conversation, he was starting to get interested in the case. Maybe that's what he needed now to take his mind off of other problems.

"For starters he ran." Devon said "There is also some bad blood between the brothers. According to John, Paul was in love with Stacey, the deceased, when they were in collage. Supposedly he never got over her, and never forgave his brother for stealing her away. It's the typical love triangle"

"And now she's dead. I think I would want to talk to him too."

"Michael your not involved in this case to solve it, only to go and find Paul Parks and bring him here." Devon said slyly. "Keep in mind you are only cleared for limited duty"

"So what does that mean? If he runs you don't want me to chase him?" Michael said frustrated.

"I just want you to not re-injure yourself by trying too do too much to fast. That would do no good for any of us. Please keep in mind the board of directors watches the amount of down time we have." Devon said trying to explain one of his concerns. He had been involved in a heated discussion with the board members last week about the possibility of hiring a second investigator to pick up the slack time. Devon was very much opposed and felt that KITT might not even work with another person. A small group of board members had a different opinion and didn't care a bit about what the computer would or would not do. For the moment they were the minority, but it wouldn't take much to sway the others over to their side. Devon thought about telling Michael as a means to impress upon him how serious this situation was, but he decided against it. Michael had enough to worry about without adding this to the list.

Michael sighed "Yea I know. I'll keep it in mind, besides KITT is your inside spy and you know he won't let me get in to deep."

"Are you leaving today or will you wait for Monday?" Devon asked as he finished his tea. One of the kitchen staff picked up the empty plate in front of him and he thanked her.

"I don't know yet. I think I want to do some computer searches first and get a better idea of where to start looking for this guy." Michael ate the last bite of his burger and wiped his face.

"I'm sure Bonnie would give you a hand with that." Devon glanced at his watch. "I have to go, I'm meeting the Mayor to discuss his crime program for the next term," he said as he stood.

"Oh yea, election time is coming around and now the guy wants our endorsement. He couldn't help us out four months ago with Reyes case"

Devon laughed "It's politics my boy, and the Mayor plays it well. Don't worry I'll get something out it. Perhaps a get out of jail free card for the next time you cross the path of the LAPD." He pushed his chair in and turned to leave.

"Funny, real funny" Michael sat for a while longer after Devon left. He finished his drink, and the young girl from the kitchen refilled it for him. "Thanks LeAnn". It was a beautiful afternoon, as most of them were in LA and he decided to sit back and enjoy it for a few more minutes.

Bonnie came out on the patio, she was glancing at an article in a magazine as she walked. When she looked up and caught sight of Michael, she made a bee line for his table. He saw her and recognized the look on her face. He realized that he was in for it. He hadn't had the chance to talk to her since their encounter while Chad was picking her up. He also wasn't sure how to act around her since his revelation last night. He was afraid that she might see it in his face or his eyes and that would only make things worse right now. He needed to keep his feelings guarded until he figured out what Chad was into and how to get him out of the picture.

"I want you to know how mad and upset I am at what you did yesterday." She said.

He pulled out the chair that Devon had vacated. She didn't sit but instead leaned her hands on the table and glared at him. "I'm very serious here."

"I can see that" he said. "I'm sorry I didn't think it would hurt to meet him."

She shook her head "The point is I didn't want you to meet him yet. I had even specifically said that last week. I needed time to get to know him first, and I thought you would respect my wishes. Damn it Michael, I would never have done that to you."

He stood, jammed his hand in his pockets, and looked down at his feet for a few seconds. He felt terrible, and he could see the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am." He said. He knew it was way too early for him to tell her his concerns about Chad, though he desperately wanted to say something. He didn't even know himself what those concerns were. It was definitely more than just the fact that he didn't want her to be with another guy. However he had nothing concrete. And without facts she would see it as pure jealousy. She turned and started to walk away. "Bonnie wait a minute." He said and followed her a few steps. He didn't want her to leave knowing he had hurt her feelings, but he didn't know what to say to make things better. Instead he turned to work and the upcoming case. "We are going to have to work together," he said gently. "Do you think we can put this behind us and not make the case miserable?" he asked. His eyes were pleading for understanding.

"Fine" she said and continued on her way. She wasn't as mad at him now as when she first saw him. She had expected him to argue with her more; instead she saw something in his expression she couldn't quite figure out. He really did seem sorry that he had gone against her wishes. He seemed to want to say something more to her but didn't. She was fairly sure she would never figure him out. At least Chad didn't seem to be that complicated.

Sunday afternoon Bonnie had invited Chad to the FLAG grounds for lunch. She gave him a tour of the main building and pointed out most of the priceless antiques, statues and paintings that Wilton Knight had collected through the years. At one point they ran into Devon, and she introduced him to Chad. Devon then continued the tour with them adding little bits of information about the art, like where and when his friend Wilton had purchased it. Bonnie invited Devon to have lunch with them and he accepted. He wanted the chance to get to know the man Bonnie was spending so much time with. It turned out that he only got to spend about half an hour with them before he was interrupted to attend to some emergency in the organization. Devon excused himself and left them alone.

"He's an interesting guy your boss" Chad said after Devon had left. "So he actually knew Wilton Knight before he was a millionaire?"

"Yes they spent some time together during WW II, and became friends," Bonnie answered. She had finished her lunch and pushed her plate away. She knew she had to get back to work, but she wasn't ready for Chad to leave just yet. "Would you like to walk through the gardens?" she asked.

Chad also was not anxious to leave, since he knew it would be several days before he'd get to see her again. His face brightened at her question and he answered, "Yes I'd love to."

They wandered through the gardens hand in hand for another half hour or so. Chad casually mentioned that she had not shown him where she worked yet.

She stopped and turned to him. "I can't show you that or tell you much about it." She answered.

"Why, what's the big secret?"

She looked down to the ground for a second and then back up at him. "The project I work on is classified. I know I told you that it's investigation equipment, but it is secret equipment developed by Knight Industries. I really can't tell you about it"

"Don't you trust me?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"It's not a matter of trust," she shook her head. "I simply can't tell you about it" which was not entirely true. She had told other people about KITT, her sister for instance and her parents. She had no idea why she lied to Chad, but something kept her from talking about KITT. She thought for a moment that it was strange that she didn't feel comfortable telling him about KITT. She felt she would have to give this more thought after he was gone. "I'm sorry".

"All right" he said. He wondered over to a bench in the garden and sat down. She followed him and sat beside him. "I know you say this isn't about trust, but I want to prove something to you. I'm going to tell you about the biggest secret in my life."

"You don't have to prove anything to me"

"Maybe not, but I want you to know about this. It's important, because you're becoming very important to me." He was looking deep in her eyes then he looked down, and took hold of her hands.

"My name isn't really Chad Owens" he began. "Don't ask me what it really is, I can't tell you." He put a stop to her question. He had her full attention now. "I'm in the witness protection program. I testified against some pretty bad people a little over a year ago. I'm not going to give you any of the details; it would only jeopardize your life. I just thought you should know."

Bonnie was speechless. Over the years they had helped countless people disappear with the FBI and the witness protection program, but she had never met anyone after they had joined it. In fact they were never allowed to have contact with those people again. She couldn't believe that Chad was telling her this; it was a really big secret. "I don't know what to say," she finally said.

"You don't have to say anything. As I said I just wanted you to know." He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. She went willingly. He kissed her deeply for several minutes, and then finally broke the contact. She had closed her eyes and opened them again when he pulled back. He slid his had from her neck to the side of her face and stroked her cheek. "When will you be back?" he asked.

"Not soon enough I fear" she answered.

He smiled at that and leaned in to kiss her again. This time when he broke away he slid a little away from her on the bench. "Why don't we go somewhere for the weekend when you get back?" he asked.

"I may not be back by this weekend. I'm not sure how long this assignment will last."

"Then we'll plan it for the weekend after you return, whatever weekend that happens to be."

She smiled and nodded yes "okay". She realized what she was agreeing to, was spending the night with him and she was both anxious and excited about that idea. She hadn't been with many men, actually only three total. Two of them hadn't really been great experiences and the third was her boyfriend from collage. They dated for several years and then broke it off when graduation took them separate directions. Neither of them was more committed to the relationship than they were to their careers.

She walked Chad to his car and made plans to call him from the road. He kissed her goodbye and then drove off.

Chad felt extremely proud of himself as he drove away. He had made it onto the Foundation grounds twice in just under three days, and by invitation no less. His buyer hadn't gotten that far in two months. It was all because his luck was with him. If the Barstow woman hadn't gone to that convention there would be no way he'd be this far yet. He had spent almost three weeks trying to figure out how to get to her. She was so dammed tied up with her work that she almost never left the grounds except to work on the road. But after his heartfelt confession today, of his so-called big secret, he knew he had her eating out of his hand. It was only a matter of time till he got his hands on the prize. He realized that he could decide to change his mind about the deal once he had the car. Man the things he could do with that machine. He didn't really want it though and it would just be one more thing that would cause people to hunt him down. No, what he enjoyed was the game he was playing with the woman and of course the big payoff at the end was pretty good too. He still had a little ways to go yet, but he was confident that he would have the car within a month. His only obstacle was that second rate investigator Knight, and Chad was sure that he could handle him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Michael had decided to leave Sunday morning, but Bonnie was still working on KITT. She said she was upgrading something or other; he usually didn't pay attention to the technical details unless it added a cool new feature to KITT that would help in his investigations. So instead he left bright and early Monday morning without saying much to either Devon or Bonnie. He hadn't even set up a meeting time or place for the mobile unit. He was still thinking hard and long about Chad and what he decided was that he needed to investigate Chad's background.

They had been driving down the highway for better than four hours now and Michael hadn't said a word. KITT knew something was on Michael's mind and that he would eventually confide in him. It would just be a matter of time, and KITT was very patient. They were on their way to Cedar Ridge California. Paul Parks had a little cabin there in the mountains, and they hoped to find him there.

Finally Michael spoke and when he did his words shocked KITT.

"KITT do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. Michael what kind of question is that?"

"Do you trust my instincts?" he asked instead of answering KITT's question.

"I have come to discover that your human instincts are sometimes very reliable. I have to again ask why you would be questioning my loyalty. Have I done something wrong?" KITT asked worriedly.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong" Michael immediately responded hoping to soothe KITT's worries. "But I'm about to ask you to do something that you might disagree with, and I'm hoping that you will trust my instincts on this and help me out."

"What" KITT simply replied?

Michael loved that KITT so trusted him that he wouldn't even hesitate to ask what he wanted. However he might not trust him enough to betray Bonnie, and no matter how Michael thought this through he knew KITT would see his request as a betrayal. He decided to ask anyway. "KITT I have a suspicion that Chad might be into something, and I want to take a look into his background."

"Are you talking about Bonnie's Chad?" KITT asked. That was the wrong way to phrase it KITT realized as Michael's grip on the steering yoke immediacy increased.

Michael defensively replied. "He is not hers, and yes I'm talking about that Chad."

KITT then began to think through Michael's request and what it might mean. "What do you suspect him of? Do you think he could be dangerous to Bonnie?" KITT asked becoming slightly concerned for her safety.

Michael sighed, this was the hard part. "I don't really know what I suspect him of or if he's dangerous. I just have a bad feeling about him and I want to make sure that she's not in any danger being with him." He didn't know what else to say to convince KITT to help him.

"Michael" KITT said cautiously "could this feeling possibly be caused by jealousy?" KITT was aware of the serious tension between them, and wondered what was going on.

Michael was quiet for a minute. He knew KITT's question was innocent and not accusatory so he decided to answer it. "Honestly, I am jealous. But that has nothing to do with my gut instinct telling me this guy is bad." He hoped KITT wouldn't ask him any more details about the jealousy part. He wasn't sure he was ready to admit his feelings for Bonnie out loud, and he really felt that she should be the first to hear them anyway.

It was KITT's turn to be silent for a while. He wanted to ask more, but over the years he had spent with Michael he learned to read his partner's body language well. He knew that if he asked more questions Michael was likely to clam up. So he decided to be patient again. He was sure that eventually Michael would tell him more. However he was not at all comfortable about going behind Bonnie's back and doing something she was sure to be angry about if she found out. Then again if Michael was right and Bonnie could be in danger then it was his responsibility to help protect her. He finally decided to help Michael, but he was not going to let this investigation get out of control. "All right, I will help you but only to a certain point. What exactly that point is I don't know yet."

Michael breathed a sigh of relief. "All I want to do is a background investigation. You know parking tickets, arrests, does he pay his taxes, things like that."

"Well it will have to wait a bit, we are coming up on Cedar Ridge very quickly"

Michael saw the welcome sign flash by and slowed the car down to a legal speed.

Several hours later Michael was a bit frustrated and they were headed out of the little town. "KITT would you connect me to Devon please"

"Yes, just a moment" he replied. A few seconds later Devon appeared on the video monitor.

"Hello" Devon said smiling. "How is the man hut going?"

"It's not. Our guy was here about two days ago, but he found out that the police are searching for him and he split. You didn't mention there was an APB on this guy"

Devon's smile left his face. "Well for good reason. I wasn't aware of it. I'll talk to the DA and find out what is going on and get back with you."

"Yea, in the mean time, can you have someone talk to the brother and see if there is any other place Parks might go if he were in trouble? I could be searching a long time for this guy if he's on the run from the cops."

"Yes of course. Are you heading for the mobile unit?" Devon asked.

"Yea in a bit, I think I'll nose around just a little more in this area and see if I can come up with anything else."

"Very well, I'll contact you when I have some news." With that Devon cut the communications line.

"Michael" KITT said, "I have found some interesting information on Chad Owens if you care to look at it now."

"Hell yes I care to. What did you find?"

"Well it's not what I found that is so interesting its what I didn't find."

"Come again"

"Look for yourself" KITT said and displayed his findings on the monitor.

"Is this right?" Michael asked skeptically.

"Yes, it appears that prior to 6 months ago Mr. Chad Owens did not exist. In fact his background looks remarkably like yours."

"So who the hell is he?"

"Good question. Do you believe that he could be dangerous to Bonnie?" KITT was again getting nervous about her safety.

"I don't know, but we at least need to talk to her about it. Where is the mobile unit?"

"We are about 2 hours away."

"Okay, buddy take us there" Michael said and switched the car to auto to allow KITT to drive.

Bonnie was just ending a phone conversation with Chad when KITT signaled that they had arrived and would be entering the mobile unit in 30 seconds. KITT always liked to give her some warning before opening the ramp door to enter the vehicle. Bonnie smiled at their arrival happy to see KITT and hoping not to start a confrontation with Michael. Michael caught her smile and beamed it back forgetting for a moment what he had come to do. He loved her smile; it was contagious and made him light headed. Now he had to figure out how to tell her what he'd learned about Chad. He had no idea how to even approach the subject. She would be furious no matter what and maybe even heartbroken, though he hoped she hadn't gotten in that deep yet. When KITT had pulled to a stop Michael got out of the car.

"Hey Bon" he said as he shut the car door.

"Hi, so how's it going?"

"Not real great, our only lead so far is a bust. Now it looks like the cops are after him too." Michael headed for the coffee pot. "Is this fresh?"

Bonnie was making herself busy attaching a data transmission cable to KITT's CPU. She was going to download the test data on the new memory storage and data transmission equipment she had installed this weekend. There wasn't really any need to download this soon KITT had only been on the road for less than a day, but it was something to keep her busy and she needed that distraction right now. She answered Michael without looking up; she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes I made it less than an hour ago." He usually went straight for the coffee pot when coming in off the road, or else the bathroom. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know yet" He sipped the coffee, and found that it was a little strong but then she always made it that way. He had complained about it in the first year, and then she stopped making it and he had to make it himself and wait for it. He quickly found that he could handle her coffee better than waiting for his own.

Michael sat down in a chair at the table and watched her work. She spent a couple of minutes under KITT's hood, and then moved to a computer on the workbench. She felt him staring at her and turned from the monitor to look at him. She could quickly see that something was on his mind and that he might even be searching for words to tell her.

"What is it?" she simply said.

He was sitting on the edge of his chair leaning forward and cupping his coffee mug in both hands. He looked down at his feet for a second and then back up to her eyes. "How well do you know Chad" he started. It wasn't a good start she instantly stiffened her posture and got that 'not again' look on her face.

"Michael I don't know where you're going with this but I'm tired of it. OK." She shook her a head a little and turned back to the monitor. "I'm just plain tired of fighting with you about this." She paused then turned back to him. 'Why can't you just except that I've met someone and that I'm happy?"

Michael got up and walked over to her. "I would if I could. I got a real bad feeling when I met the guy."

"You get bad feelings about most people" she interrupted.

"Yea and nine times out of ten I'm right about it. Look I checked him out and he has no past. Until six months ago Chad Owens didn't exist. Doesn't that sound a little suspicious to you?"

Bonnie's eyes flared in anger, the likes of which he'd only seen once or twice after bring KITT back in unusually bad condition. She stood up and faced him square on. "Are you telling me that you investigated him?" Her voice was low and full of anger.

Michael stepped back and put his coffee mug down. Very few people intimidated him, but when Bonnie got mad she was definitely one of them. "Yes" he answered.

She quickly turned to KITT "Did you have anything to do with this?" she asked.

"Yes Bonnie, I did the back ground check" KITT answered softly.

She turned away from both of them and walked to the far side of the trailer. Still not facing them she put her hands to her face and lightly rubbed cheeks. She couldn't believe what they had done.

"Bonnie" Michael started to say.

She quickly turned to face him and held up her hand. "No I don't want to hear it. How could you do this? How could you invade my privacy like this?"

Now it was Michael's turn to get angry. "What do mean your privacy? I was investigating him not you and you have to admit that I found some pretty questionable stuff."

"It's not questionable for someone who is in the witness protection program. I just hope to God that you haven't endangered his life by doing this." She turned to KITT again "As for you I hope that you've learned something from this. I never would have expected this from you." She walked quickly to the door connecting to the small living quarters section of the trailer. Michael heard the door lock, and then sat down in the nearest chair. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The last thing he expected to hear was that Chad was being protected. What upset him more was that she knew it. That meant that Chad had trusted her enough to tell her something like that. He couldn't believe how wrong his instincts were this time. He thought maybe his jealousy had over ridden his better judgment.

"Well that was a fine idea you had" KITT said. "May I suggest that we get out of here and let her cool down."

Michael turned in his chair. "Yea maybe we should. Tell me how to disconnect all this stuff and we'll leave."

After twenty minutes on the road KITT asked, "What are we going to do now?"

Michael was daydreaming out the window, he couldn't believe that he was that wrong about Chad. In fact he was sure that he wasn't, he just had to figure out what to do next. Michael didn't hear KITT right away, and KITT had to repeat his question.

"I said what are we going to do now?"

"Sorry Buddy, I was thinking. What do you mean, about Bonnie, Chad or the case?" Michael asked.

"Well I for one have no intention of doing anything about Chad, and I'll figure out how to fix my own problem with Bonnie. That only leaves the case for you and I to work on."

Michael rubbed his chin a little. "I thought you trusted me. What happened to that?"

"I do trust you Michael, but not where this is concerned at least not anymore. I think maybe you should look into what is motivating your bad feelings for Chad. You mentioned once before that you are jealous."

"KITT my instincts are not being controlled by my personal feelings here. There is something wrong with this guy, I'd stake my life on it, and what's more I'll prove it. You just have to trust me a little more"

"Well" KITT started slowly. "I'm afraid that you'll have to prove it without me. This is the line that I can't cross, and please don't ask me to choose between you and Bonnie"

Michael was upset at KITT's words but he understood where they were coming from. KITT was scared. Bonnie was more than his chief technician, she was his mother figure and he had just hurt her terribly. Though Michael was hurting too, he knew that he could get beyond his feelings better than KITT could. KITT was a little over six years old barely in adolescence. Though he learned much faster then a human child, he was still developing when it came to understanding feelings and emotions.

Michael sighed "Okay KITT I understand."

"Thank you" KITT hesitated a few seconds. "Are we going to be alright?" he asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Yea partner, we're going to get through this."

"I meant all of us, including Bonnie" KITT said.

Michael looked back out the side window. He wasn't so sure about that answer, and couldn't lie to KITT. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

KITT broke into Michael's silent thoughts a few minutes later. "Devon is calling," he said.

"Put him through. Hey Devon what's up" Michael said to the monitor as Devon's face appeared.

"You tell me. I've been ringing the semi for twenty-five minutes now with no answer. Is everything all right out there?"

"Yes every things fine. We just left the semi not too long ago." Michael replied

"Well then why didn't Bonnie answer me?" Devon was really beginning to get concerned with the tension and fighting that was going on between Bonnie and Michael. It was far worse now than it ever was, including the first few months when they couldn't stand each other. He was going to have to put a stop to it somehow and soon.

"I don't know, maybe she was in the bathroom, or out taking a walk," Michael said without looking at Devon.

Devon knew Michael was lying and that he probably knew exactly what was going on, but he decided not to press the issue at the moment. Better to wait till they were both back at home. "I have some news on Mr. Paul Parks. The police want him for questioning only. It seems the DA has a few questions for him. They must believe that Paul can strengthen their case somehow."

"Well I would rethink that if I were them. The guy ran like his house was on fire. He's worried about something."

"I would tend to agree with you. John Parks mentioned that his brother has a friend in Reno that he sometimes visits. I'll send KITT the name and address. It's the best I could come up with."

"Okay, if Paul's not there maybe this guy will know where he's gone. We'll be in touch." Michael cut the communications line and switched KITT back to manual control for the drive to Reno.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

KITT pulled up to Ray Havland's residence later that evening. It was a small dingy looking place in need of a good paint job. "KITT scan the house how many people do we have in there" Michael asked.

"I am detecting heat signatures for three individuals."

"Okay, anything I should be worried about?"

"I have picked up traces of a weapon in one of the back rooms, but there is no one near it. My guess is that it's in a bedroom closet."

"All right then. Time to earn our pay check." Michael got out of the car and stretched a bit. He also worked his left arm around; his shoulder had stiffened up on the drive here and was beginning to hurt. KITT noticed the movement and realized that Michael was in some pain.

"Be careful" he called out to Michael.

Michael looked back at KITT and smiled. "I always am". He proceeded to the door and knocked. It was answered by a man in his late thirties, short about five foot five, with balding blond hair. The man stared at Michael suspiciously. "Hi there, are you Ray Havland?"

"Who wants to know?" the man asked.

"I'm Michael Knight and I'm with Publishers' Clearing house. If you're Ray Havland then you've been selected as our runner up in the million dollar drawing." Michael said with a big smile.

The man looked out the door around Michael. "I don't see any TV cameras and stuff. Isn't this thing supposed to be on TV?"

"Well yes the million dollar winner is, but you are the runner up. Can I come in and tell you all the specifics?"

The man started to get suspicious again. "Do you have any ID that says you're with Publishers Clearing House?"

Michael made a show of patting his jacket pockets "Um actually I must have left it in the car"

"Ya right if I've won anything then just give me the check and get the hell out of here".

"Well it doesn't exactly work that way. See the money is paid in payments and we need to set some dates and stuff." Michael said.

The man got angry and gave Michael a little shove away from the door. "Get outta here you joker." And the door was slammed in Michael's face.

Michael blew out his breath and turned from the house. As he got back into the car KITT said "that was the most ridiculous idea you've ever had. Did you really expect them to buy that?"

"Shut up KITT. It was the best I could come up with on short notice." Michael started the car and drove a short way down the road. Then he shut down, wiggled into a more comfortable position and put KITT into surveillance mode.

"Are we going to wait it out?" KITT asked.

"Yea that was my back up plan." Michael sighed.

"Well then may I suggest that you take some pain killers and get some sleep? I'll wake you if Mr. Parks shows his face." KITT was worried about Michael and wanted him to rest, he felt that Michael might be pushing his limits again.

Michael sat quietly for a few minutes. He hated painkillers they dulled his senses, but his shoulder was bothering him quite a bit tonight. He finally decided that KITT was right and that he should get some rest. He reached into the center glove compartment and opened the prescription bottle. It was still pretty full; he had been cutting down on the pills as much as possible. He dumped two into his hand, popped them in his mouth, and swallowed them without water. "All right KITT you win. But make sure I'm awake if anything happens."

KITT darkened the windows, as Michael leaned the seat back. "You have my word. Sleep well Michael."

KITT monitored the house throughout the night, and Michael's sleeping form. He slept restfully under the influence of the pain medication. Then just after seven in the morning KITT detected a person leaving through the front door. "Michael, Michael wake up"

Michael jumped a little and snapped to alertness almost instantly. "What is it partner?" he said as he brought the seat upright.

"I have scanned someone leaving the house and he matches the description of Paul Parks. He is heading down the street on foot."

Michael stared the vehicle and shifted into drive. "Well let's get'em then". He drove the car slowly down the street to where Paul Parks was walking. Parks glanced to his right, saw the car, and took off running between two houses.

"Shit" Michael yelled. "Track us KITT I'm going after him"

Michael jumped out of the car and started after Parks. He was a few seconds behind and still recovering from his injury, but he quickly gained on his target. When he got within a few feet of Parks he dove for the man's legs and took him down in a tackle. They rolled a few times and Parks' fist made contact with Michael's chin. Michael blocked the second hit with his left arm and connected with a good right to Parks' jaw. KITT suddenly appeared in the alley where the fight was taking place and he emitted a phony police siren to help Michael get full control of the situation. When Paul Parks heard the siren he stopped struggling.

"You Paul Parks?" Michael asked breathlessly.

"After all that you're just now finding out if you have the right guy?" the man asked.

Michael dragged him to his feet. "Just answer the question", he said angrily. The wrestling match had really hurt his shoulder and he was in no mood to mess around with this guy.

"Yes I'm Paul Parks. You're not a cop are you?"

"No, I work for the Foundation providing your brother his lawyer. We're going back to LA to talk to some people there." Michael said as he roughly directed the man to KITT's passenger door. "Am I going to have to restrain you for the trip?"

"No" the man answered dejectedly. Then he hung his head and started to sniffle. "I did it." he said. He looked up at Michael for a few seconds then hung his head again and went into a complete breakdown. "I killed the woman I love" he said through sobs and collapsed to the ground hugging his legs to his chest.

"Damn" Michael whispered, he looked away from the man and stared off into space a few seconds wondering what could lead a man to kill someone he loves. Years ago he would have given anything to have more time with Stevie, and couldn't imagine any scenario that would make him hurt her. Now all his attention was focused on Bonnie and if he wasn't careful he could hurt her badly. He still had to figure out what his instincts were trying to tell him. He turned back to Parks; the man was still on the ground and apparently completely withdrawn into his own mind. "KITT could you call Devon, and I think we should notify the local authorities. This case just took a big detour."

"Right away Michael" KITT responded.

Michael and KITT had been on their way home for several hours now. The local police in Reno had taken custody of Paul Parks and he was to be sent back to LA to stand trial for murder. Devon was extremely happy about the outcome. Michael had requested a new assignment, but Devon refused. He wanted them home for a few days, but Michael wanted Bonnie far away from LA and Chad.

"KITT would you place a call to Dave Martins for me?" Michael asked. They had worked with Dave a few times over the years and he and Michael had developed a friendship. They had both saved each other's necks a few times in the past.

"Would that be FBI Agent Dave Martins?" KITT asked.

"Yes it would."

KITT hesitated. "If this has anything to do with Chad, I'm going to have to refuse."

Michael took a deep breath, he really had expected that answer. "All right, could you at least give me the number and I'll dial it myself."

KITT displayed the number on the monitor, and Michael activated the phone and dialed the number manually. The phone rang three times and then was answered.

"Agent Martins"

"Hey Dave, Michael Knight here."

"Well I'll be damned. Knight how are you?" Dave said

"I'm okay, hanging in there anyway. I heard about your big serial killer case last month. That was good work."

"Yea that was a nasty one. I'm glad we got that guy. So is this a social call or do you guys need me to bail your asses out of some kind of trouble?" Dave asked.

"I beg your pardon" KITT said. "My posterior has never required rescue from you."

Michael burst out laughing, and Dave joined in on the other end of the phone line. "No actually this is sort of a little of both. I got a guy I was hoping you could help me check out, but it's unofficial if you know what I mean." Michael said when he stopped laughing.

"You want me to run a background check. Can't the super-ego-super-computer do it?" Dave replied.

"Now what have I done to you Agent Martins?" KITT asked.

Michael chuckled again. "Well truth be told we already ran the guy, but came up blank. I got a tip that he might in your protection program. I'm not looking for deep information, can you just confirm whether you guys are protecting him or not."

"Okay, but if he is the program I can't give you his past information you know that." Dave said

"Yes I know and I'm not asking for that. I'll fax you a photo and the name he is currently using." Michael manually sent the data to Dave's fax line. "You should have it any minute now."

Dave walked over to his fax machine as it started to receive an incoming message. "Yea it's coming in now. I'll look into it and get back to you. Where are you by the way?"

"Just use KITT's private line. I'm on the road home now." Michael answered.

"All right. I got it. Talk to ya later my friend." Dave hung up the phone, and looked at the fax page. He walked over to his computer and scanned in the picture to start a search.

An hour later he placed a call to Michael.

"You have an incoming call from Agent Martins" KITT said interrupting the chess game they were playing.

Michael pushed the buttons to answer the call. "Hey Dave that was fast."

"Yea well that's because I don't have anything for you." Dave said.

"What do mean?" Michael asked.

"This guy is not in our program. He does however have a classified military record. I couldn't get any further than that." Dave replied.

"Whoa, Just how classified was it?"

"Higher than I have clearance for. I think it might be CIA stuff. Who is this guy anyway?" Dave asked

"He started seeing Bonnie about a couple of weeks ago, and I got a bad feeling as soon as I met the guy."

Dave chuckled. "Yea I bet"

"What's that supposed to mean" Michael said a little angry.

"Just that you should have made that move a long time ago. Anyone with any brains or a set of eyes could have seen the writing on the wall."

Michael ignored Dave's comment. "Well my bad feeling just got a whole lot worse. Thanks for your help Dave." Michael cut the transmission.

"KITT I think we better get home a little faster." Michael said, "Let's find the back roads"

"I think I would agree" KITT said and turned off the interstate. He increased the speed to well over 150 mph. "Michael?"

"Yes KITT"

"I'm sorry for not believing you and not trusting you in this."

Michael smiled and lightly patted the top of the dash. "It's all right partner. One of us has to keep objectivity, and I put you in a bad position. I'm the one who should apologize."

"Do you think she is in danger?" KITT asked.

Michael shifted in his seat. He didn't really want to think about that, but KITT needed some reassurance. "Let's hope not"

In an office in Washington DC CIA Agent Pam Riley acknowledged the alarm on her computer. She turned to her partner Pete Quinlin "we just got a hit on Robert Nichols."

Agent Quinlin put down the report he was reading, the expression on his face not one of surprise. "So we've been through this before."

"Yes but this time it's from an FBI computer, Agent David Martins in Chicago," she said.

Now Pete was a little more interested. "Wasn't that the guy who just caught that serial killer recently?"

Pam thought for a minute, "I think so. How bout it, feel like a trip to Chicago?"

Pete picked up his phone "I'll get us on the next flight" he said as he dialed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three hours later Agents Riley and Quinlin intercepted Dave Martins in the parking garage on his way home. Pam Riley pulled her ID out and flashed it to Dave, as she called out his name. "Dave Martins?"

Dave looked at the two people confronting him; he realized right away they were professional. "Who wants to know?"

"I'm Pete Quinlin with the CIA and this is my partner Pam Riley." Pete said as he too flashed his ID.

"Well what can I do for the CIA tonight?"

Pam pulled out a photo. "You ran a check on this man," she said as she handed the photo to Dave.

Dave took it from her and looked at it. It was a much younger version of Chad than Michael had faxed to him. Great he thought what had Knight gotten him involved in.

When he didn't answer right away Pam spoke up again. "We know the check was run from your computer with your log in. Want we want to know is what do you know about this man?"

"I don't know anything. There was nothing in our files on him and his military records are sealed and classified." He didn't want to mention his friend Michael until he had a better idea what these people were really after.

"Who requested the check?" Pete asked.

Dave handed the photo back to Pam and turned to unlock his car. He hoped that would signal an end to the impromptu meeting. "It just came across my desk to run him and I did. I made my report and passed it on. Simple as that, now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be."

"If you wouldn't mind we'd like a few minutes more of your time." Pete said. "See this guy is real trouble and we've been trying to catch him for several years now. Every time we get close he slips away."

Dave stopped and turned back to the CIA agents. "What's he wanted for?"

The two CIA agents looked at each other exchanged a silent word without saying a thing. Dave caught the moment and was a little envious. It had been years since his partner had been killed but he remembered that special working relationship that two people develop after years of working closely together.

"He is a rouge CIA operative." Pam said "The CIA lost track of him on a deep undercover job about five years ago. We thought he had been compromised at the time, later we found out that he had turned. Since then his MO is to steal technology and sell it to the highest bidder. He is very good and very dangerous. So if you have any information that you are not telling us now would be the time."

Dave's face paled by several shades "have you heard of the Foundation for Law and Government?"

"Yes, they are a non profit organization connected with Knight Industries." Pete said. "What do they have to do with Robert Nichols?"

"That organization has a small branch that deals more directly with criminals. They have an investigator, named Michael Knight. He is the person who requested the background run on your bad guy here. He and I have worked together in the past and have done favors for each other."

"Why did he request this favor?" Pam asked.

"Your rogue agent is living in LA under the name Chad Owens and is dating Michael's friend and co-worker. Knight doesn't trust the guy and wanted to know more about him." Dave said.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation Agent Martins. It's important that you don't tell anyone at the Foundation about our conversation." Pam said.

"Yea right. My friends are in danger from this guy and you think I'm not going to warn them."

"If you do and Nichols has the phone lines monitored then you could do more damage than good. Please let the CIA handle this. We want this guy bad, he's given us a real black eye." Pete said.

At about the same time in LA, Devon was working on budget reports when Michael came bursting into his office.

"Devon where is Bonnie?" Michael asked.

"She's not here." He replied. Devon caught the look of worry that crossed Michael's face. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Michael said. He paced Devon's office for a minute trying to decide what to tell Devon.

Devon watched him pass back and forth and decided that this was the time to try to figure out the problem between him and Bonnie. "Michael what is it?"

He stopped and put his hands on his hips. "I have reason to believe that Chad has been lying to Bonnie and that there might be something going on."

Devon's eyebrows rose a little. "Why don't you sit down Michael." He waved at one of the chairs in front of the desk and he got up to come to the other side and sit next to Michael. "Do you have any facts to back up this accusation?" he gently asked.

Even though his words were gentle Michael caught the meaning. He knew Devon thought there was more behind this than one friend looking after another. He sat down in the chair next to Devon and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I ran a background check on Chad and it came up pretty blank. They guy didn't exist prior to 6 months ago."

Devon didn't say anything. He was a little shocked, both by the fact that Michael would have the audacity to check out Bonnie's boyfriend and by what Michael actually found. He leaned back in his chair in a silent invitation for Michael to continue.

"I told Bonnie what I had found and she was furious. She said that Chad was in the witness protection program." Michael looked at Devon to see his reaction to what he was telling him. Devon was concentrating on what Michael was saying and trying not to display his emotions. He couldn't believe how far this had gone. He should have gotten control of the situation days ago.

Michael continued since he wasn't getting feedback from his boss. "So I called my friend Dave Martins in the FBI. I had him check to see if Chad was in the program or not."

Now Devon was getting angry and having trouble keeping it from Michael. He had abused not only FLAG resources, but federal ones as well. All because he was jealous of the man Bonnie was dating. On top of that he might have even endangered Chad and his federal cover. Devon looked away to get his emotions under control.

Michael sensed the change in his boss and friend and knew that he had to get him to understand what was going on. "Devon. The guy is not in the witness program. He has a classified military record."

Devon looked back at Michael, then got up and walked to the glass doors behind his desk that led out to the gardens. He turned back around and faced Michael. "Need I remind you that you have a classified military record as well?"

Michael quickly glanced away from Devon and then back. This was not going right. Devon wasn't taking this the right way. "No you don't have to remind me, but I'm not the one that no one knows anything about here. And I'm not the one lying to Bonnie. Where is she by the way, the semi is back."

"She asked for a few days off. I believe she went on a trip with Chad."

Michael got up from his chair and walked over to face Devon. "Are telling me she's with him right now?"

"Yes I believe so," Devon answered.

Michael put his hands on hips again looked away from Devon and then back. "Does any of this bother you? Is anything I've said made sense? Aren't you the lease bit worried about her?"

Devon looked into Michael's eyes. He knew there was jealousy there, but none of what Michael had said did make sense. Why would Chad lie, and why did he have no past? There were some questions to be answered. "Why didn't you come to me with your first concerns Michael? Why did you investigate Chad on your own."

"You know the answer to that. For the exact same reason you're not sure you believe me right now. Would you have believed me without any facts?" Michael turned the question back on Devon.

"I don't know" Devon simply replied.

"Do you know where they went?"

"No I don't" Devon replied as he walked to his desk. He picked up the phone and punched in the numbers for Bonnie's cell phone.

"What are you going to say to her?"

"I'm simply going to ask her if she would return home." Devon got her voice mailbox and left the message. He was a little unsettled that Bonnie had her phone turned off. That was very unlike her. In fact he had never known her to turn off her cell phone. "Her phone was off."

Michael caught the implication and immediately his nerves were on edge. There was nothing he could do now but wait and he was terrible at that.

Michael left Devon's office and found himself walking across the grounds with no idea where he was going. He couldn't get his mind off Bonnie and what she might be doing at that very moment with Chad. Chad could be holding her, kissing her and making love to her. Things Michael wanted to do with her, things he realized he has wanted to do for some time now. So what had stopped him? Did he feel that he wasn't over Stevie's death? No he had come to terms with that a while ago. Fear. He was afraid she would reject him again, like before. Only this time it would mean more. He had feelings invested now. His jealousy warred with his absolute fear for her safety. He had no idea who Chad was and what he was up to.

He had walked to a small hill on the grounds that looked over the gardens and the reflecting pool and decided to just sit for a while. His mind wondered back into the past, and he relived some of his happiest and best moments with Bonnie. He had no idea how long he had been there when he heard the unmistakable whine of KITT's engine. He turned and saw KITT slowing rolling up the hill on the grass to where he was sitting. KITT's scanner was pacing slowly and he seemed to be approaching attentively.

"It's okay KITT."

"I wasn't sure if you came out here to be alone or not."

"I really don't why I came out here, but I'd be glad to have your company." Michael said.

KITT rolled up the hill further and stopped with his driver side tire right behind Michael's back. Michael leaned back against the tire and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"I'm worried" KITT said.

"Me too" Michael replied. "But we have to just trust that she'll be all right. That she can take care of herself for now."

On a plane in route from Chicago to LA Agent Riley down loaded the file the CIA had on FLAG using the on board phone and her lap top. She made a slight whistle sound as she read the information. "Well I can see what Nichols is after." she said and swiveled the laptop around so that Quinlin could read the file.

"He must not have it yet if he's still hanging around. We might actually have a chance at catching him this time." Pete said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that night the two CIA agents arrived at LAX airport. They rented a car and drove to the FLAG grounds. When they arrived they were shown to Devon Miles' office. Devon was still working, which was not an unusual thing for him. He stood as the agents were ushered in. "Thank you Cathy, could you get us some coffee please." He said as he came across the room.

"I'm Agent Pete Quinlin and this is my partner Agent Pam Reilly. We're with the CIA. Pete said and handed his ID to Devon.

"What can I do for you Agents?" Devon asked

Pam was wondering around the office and noticed the pictures of KITT and Michael on the wall. She walked to them and pointed to the car. "You can tell us that the Knight 2000 is still in your position".

"Pardon me" Devon said.

"Your super car, the Knight 2000. Is it still here?" Pam asked

Devon looked from Pam to Pete and back again. He said nothing. He was uncertain what the two agents knew about KITT or what they were even doing here. It was very rare that they got visits from governmental agencies especially since Wilton Knight had cut ties with the military during the development of the KARR project.

"Mr. Miles the CIA is fully aware of your car and its capabilities. We are also aware of the artificial intelligent computer on board. We have reason to believe that it is the target of possible theft by this man." Pete handed Devon a picture of Robert Nichols.

"He is a rouge CIA operative, and we have been after him for more than four years now." Pam added and walked over to Devon. "So please tell us that you still have the Knight 2000."

Devon handed the photo back to Pete and moved to his desk. He picked up his phone and dialed KITT's private line.

KITT answered the call "Hello Devon"

"KITT what is your present location?"

"I'm on the grounds at the top of the hill above the gardens. I believe you can see me from your office window."

Devon turned and looked out the french doors. He squinted, and in the falling light of evening he could see KITT's scanner flashing up on the hill. "Is Michael with you?"

"Yes, Michael Devon wants to speak to you." KITT said to his partner.

Michael got up and moved into the driver seat. "What's up Devon, is she back?"

"No. Michael I want you to come to my office immediately. KITT go into surveillance mode and put our security teams on alert. I also want you back in your garage KITT." Devon said.

Michael caught the concerned tone in Devon's voice. "I'm on my way." He started the car and headed directly down the hill towards Devon's office.

"Michael I don't think he meant for you to drive across the grass" KITT said

"Well he did say immediately." Michael pulled up to the back door of Devon's office and got out of the car. "Better do what he said partner, and keep a link open to me too."

Michael came into Devon's office and quickly noted the two strangers. He sized them up as possible threats and noted that they carried weapons under their jackets. He glanced at Devon and then returned his eyes back to the strangers. "What's up Devon"?

"This is Agents Riley and Quinlin from the CIA." Devon said.

Michael had moved further into the room placing himself between the agents and Devon. Devon noticed the move for what it was, an attempt to protect him if needed. He was moved by Michael's sense of duty and selflessness and inwardly smiled.

Every muscle in Michael's body was tense and he was ready to react to any wrong move they made. He had no idea why Devon had called him in here and put KITT in surveillance mode, but he was taking no chances.

"You can relax Mr. Knight. We are not the bad guys here. We're hoping you can help us capture a rogue agent. Robert Nichols. Apparently you know him as Chad Owens." Pam Riley said.

Michael visibly relaxed, and then realization hit him, as he understood what they were saying. Bonnie was in more danger than he had ever thought.

"We think he is after the Knight 2000, and is using your technician to gain access to the car." Pete said.

The four of them spent the next hour discussing the problem and coming up with a plan to capture ex-Agent Nichols. They decided it would be safer to allow Nichols to return Bonnie without interference. Then the plan was to have Bonnie lure him back to the grounds where the CIA would apprehend him.

"No offense but you guys haven't got the best track record where this guy is concerned. What makes you think you can catch him this time?" Michael asked.

"Well we have him in a fairly secured environment here and he doesn't know that we are on to him. We'll get him don't worry." Pete said.

"Yea, see that's the problem I am worried. These are my friends involved here, so I'm going to be the one to take him down." Michael said. "Besides if Nichols thinks something is up he'll just run. So here's how it's going to be. Bonnie gets him here, and then she is out of the picture. In fact I want her off the grounds completely." Michael looked to Devon for support. Devon nodded his head.

"Then when he arrives Devon will show up tell him Bonnie is delayed and invite him into the library for tea or coffee or something. I'll be in the library waiting and jump him as he comes through the door. Then he's all yours." Michael finished.

Pam and Pete looked at each other. It was a simple enough plan and they couldn't find any fault with it other than they weren't the ones getting the action. But they would still be the ones to bring in Nichols so they agreed.

Devon showed the agents to one of the guest suites on the third floor and asked them to remain there out of sight. He returned to his office to find Michael there pouring two stiff drinks.

"Get out guests settled?" Michael asked as he handed the drink to Devon.

"Yes. Security briefed?" Devon returned the question.

"Yep, they'll keep their eyes open without looking any more alert than usual." Michael walked to the window and stared out into the darkness. He swallowed the drink in one quick shot. "I'm going to be the one to tell her"

"Are you sure that's wise? I could handle it" Devon said.

"No I'll do it." Michael paused "I need to talk to her anyway and clear up some things". Michael turned to leave the room. "I'll catch you in the morning"

"Michael" Devon called.

Michael stopped at the door and turned back to face Devon.

"I know things have been…. difficult between you and Bonnie lately. If you need to talk about anything, I'm here for you" Devon said.

Michael smiled a little "thanks Devon, but I'm okay. Really I am."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, in a bed and breakfast inn just north of LA along the coast, Bonnie was standing in a bathroom brushing her hair. She had just stepped out of the shower and was dressed in a long fluffy white robe. She had been dealing with her conscience for the last two days. After her argument with Michael she had turned the semi around and gone back to FLAG. She told Devon that Michael hadn't needed her help and asked for a couple of days off. Then she took off with Chad. She realized it was the wrong thing to do, to leave Michael and KITT abandoned in the field even if it was a simple assignment. Lying to Devon wasn't a good thing either. All of this plus her argument with Michael had worked on her mind to pretty much make her vacation miserable. On top of that the nights spent with Chad had not been what she was expecting. In fact the sex had been no better than any of her previous experiences. If it weren't for the fact that Chad seemed to enjoy himself she would have thought it was her fault.

Bonnie finished drying her hair and left the bathroom. She noticed her cell phone on the table beside the bed and remembered that she had turned it off. She sat on the edge of the bed, turned on her phone and dialed into her voice mail. Not surprisingly there was a message from Devon. It was short and not so sweet asking her to return home immediately. She assumed that Michael had gotten back and ratted her out. Now she would have some explaining to do.

Chad came in just then carrying a tray full of breakfast food. He caught her with the cell phone and made a face. "I thought you were going to leave that thing off," he said

"I did my best" she smiled. "I have a message from Devon. He wants me back at FLAG right away."

He sighed. "Well we were planning to check out today anyway. I guess I should just be thankful that I got two whole days with you." He brought the tray over to the bed and then sat down 'Indian style' with her.

Bonnie leaned over the tray and kissed him. "Thank you for bringing me breakfast."

"You're welcome," he said. "So do I get to meet this special friend of yours today?"

Last night after they had made love Bonnie felt the time was right and that she could trust Chad, so she told him all about KITT, and how much he meant to her. She told him that KITT was a big part of her life and she hoped that he would understand when KITT sometimes came first. Chad had listened to her talk about KITT until the wee hours of the morning and she was amazed that he didn't seem the least bit angry or jealous. He was in fact enthralled and hung on her every word. He seemed very excited about the idea of an AI computer that had evolved into what Bonnie was describing to him. She was very relieved at his reaction.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea today. I'm going to have some things to deal with when I get back. You know I lied to my boss to take this trip. He's going to flip when he finds out" if he hasn't already she silently added.

"Once everything quiets down, I would love very much for you to meet KITT." She said as she fed him a grape from the bowl of fruit.

He took the grape from her fingers with his lips and then kissed his way up her arm. When he got to her neck he paused to nibble a little then moved on to her ear.

"Okay" he whispered in her ear "have it your way"

He gently lowered her onto her back and picked up where he had left off the night before. The breakfast tray was long forgotten.

Later that morning KITT beeped Michael on the COM link. Michael had gone back to his suite the night before and had several more drinks plus a painkiller. He didn't usually drink himself unconscious, but last night had been an exception. There was absolutely nothing he could do to protect Bonnie until she came back. Feeling that helpless and unable to take care of someone he loved was more than he could handle. He woke up the third time KITT beeped him and found himself slouched over in his recliner still fully clothed. He opened his eyes; decided that was a mistake and closed them again. The watch beeped again. This time Michael acknowledged it and groaned "What is it KITT?"

"My, my aren't we in a mood today." KITT said

"Uuuugh" Michael groaned and rubbed his head. "Remind me never to mix pain killers and booze again"

"I will next time. I thought you might like to know Bonnie's back"

Michael jumped up out of his chair and found that wasn't a good idea either. His head got fuzzy and he almost fainted. KITT detected the change in his heartbeat and got concerned. "Michael are you all right?"

"No." he paused "I'm not all right. I'm hung over as hell. Where is she? Is she all right? Is that bastard still here?"

"Bonnie is in her suite, and I assume she is fine. The security guard at the gate reported that she seemed fine and in good spirits as they passed through the gate half an hour ago." KITT said. "As for the bastard, I'm assuming you're referring to Agent Nichols. He left shortly after dropping Bonnie off."

"Good" Michael mumbled as he stumbled to his bathroom. "Try to keep tabs on her, if she makes any move to leave the grounds stop her."

"Michael just how am I supposed to stop her?"

"I don't know think of something. Knock some circuit out and ask her to fix it. I don't care how you do it. Just don't let her leave FLAG. I'm going to get a shower, and some food. Then I'll figure out how to tell her about the bastard."

"Very well, but please hurry. I have no wish to lie to her again." KITT said.

An hour later Michael didn't feel much better but he at least didn't look like something the cat dragged in. He contacted KITT and found out that Bonnie had gone to her office in the garage. Michael slowly made his way to the garage, he still had no idea how to tell Bonnie about Chad or Robert Nichols, or whoever he was. Though he was glad that he had been right, he knew Bonnie had developed feelings for this guy and no matter what she was going to get hurt.

Michael came in the side door to the garage and walked past KITT to Bonnie's office. He put his hand out and rubbed KITT's hood and roof and he passed by. When he got to her open office door he leaned on the frame and just watched her for a few seconds. Her office wasn't big and it was crammed with computers and diagnostic equipment. She had a desk against the sidewall that faced the lab in the garage. There was a large picture window that looked out into the lab. On the opposite wall there was a workbench with soldering tools and other items to work on delicate circuitry. He was amazed at the sight in front of him; her office was a mess. For someone who was as organized as she was he found the mess amusing.

She was at the workbench, with her back to the window, looking at a circuit board through a magnifying glass. She again sensed him watching her, she always knew when he was watching her even thought she rarely heard him approach.

She put the circuit board down and unhooked her static band from the bench. When she turned to look at him her face was cold and emotionless. Michael didn't give her a chance to launch into him, instead he turned on her. "You know I should be really mad at you. You abandoned us out there."

That was the right way to break through to her. She immediately looked down at her feet. Michael moved into the office and pulled up the second chair. He turned it backwards and sat facing the back of the chair. "But I'm not. Mad that is"

She looked up at him, stared into his eyes trying to read what was in them. Then she remembered that she WAS mad at him. "Well I am mad at you," she said.

Michael folded his arms across the back of the chair. "I know." He paused a few seconds and then decided to just be strait with her. "Listen You're not going to want to hear this but I have something to tell you about Chad."

Bonnie became furious and stood up. "Damnit Michael get out. I've had it with you."

Michael stayed where he was and calmly said "I'm not going anywhere and you are going to hear me out."

"Fine if you won't leave then I will" and she started to walk past him. Michael reached out his arm and stopped her. She tried to push past him and he stood up to block her path.

"Just hear me out and then you can leave or I'll leave or we'll both just sit here for a while," he said.

She stopped trying to get past him "Fine" she said and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Okay" He suddenly lost a bit of courage and glanced around.

Bonnie realized that he was struggling with what he wanted to tell her. "Just spit it out so I can get away from you," she said almost with hatred in her voice.

Her words and tone tore at his heart and he momentarily wanted to hurt her back. "Chad's real name is Robert Nichols and he's not in the FBI protection program. He is an ex CIA agent wanted for treason and theft. His specialty is in stealing high tech secrets and selling them to the highest bidder"

"You have got to be kidding me. You expect me to believe this? Or you."

"No but I figure you'll believe the two CIA agents in Devon's office. They have proof," he said heatedly.

Bonnie stood there still as a statue for several minutes. Then she sat down. Fortunately the chair was pretty much behind her because she didn't even look. She came close to falling off it but Michael caught her arm and steadied her. He sat in the other chair and rolled closer. Then he took her hands and held them. He felt like a jerk, there could have been a better way to tell her; he could have been gentler.

"Bonnie I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

She looked up at him and there were tears in her eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Michael knew she was asking about the proof on Chad and not his intentions to hurt her feelings. He shook his head yes. "I've seen the file the CIA has. It's pretty lengthy. They have been after him for more than four years."

"And he's … he's after KITT"

There were tears running freely down her cheeks now and that sight was almost more than he could take. He reached over to her desk and grabbed a tissue.

"Yea they're pretty sure that KITT's his target" Michael said as he handed her the Kleenex.

She let his hand go to take the tissue and held it against her eyes to hide. She felt like such a fool. She was being used, she had trusted Chad, had opened up to him. Then all the sudden it seemed as though the room was too small. She felt she had to get out of the office and away from Michael, away from everyone. She got up to leave and started past Michael. He got up but didn't block her path this time.

"Bonnie I know you need some time with this, but the CIA want our help to catch him. When you're ready come and find me. I need your help this time."

She shook her head and then ran out of the office and out of the lab. Michael slowly walked up to KITT and got in the car. He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. On top of his heart breaking in half, his head was still pounding from the hangover.

KITT closed the door that Michael had left open and darkened the windows. He was in such a state of confusion he didn't know what else to do. The two people he loved the most were hurting so badly and there was nothing he could do to help them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few hours later Bonnie wandered back into the lab looking for Michael. KITT realized that she was looking for him and lowered the tint on the driver side window. Bonnie saw Michael sleeping in the car. She walked up to KITT and patted his roof.

"How long has he been sleeping?" she asked KITT

"I believe he fell asleep a little over an hour ago. He had a very rough night " KITT quietly replied.

"When did you two find out about Chad?" she asked

"The CIA agents showed up around eight o'clock last night, but Michael had spoken with a friend from the FBI earlier in the afternoon. Agent Martins confirmed that Chad was not in the witness program, and that he had a very classified military record."

Michael heard KITT talking and opened his eyes. He saw Bonnie leaning against KITTs hood. He opened the door and got out of the car. His head still hurt and now his shoulder was beginning to join in too. Bonnie watched him get out of the car, she noticed that he seemed stiff and was moving slowly.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Hey I'm supposed to be asking you that" Michael said. He noticed the puffiness around her eyes and knew that she had spent some time crying.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her stomach and seemed to hug herself. "I'm alright, or at least I will be maybe someday."

Michael reached out both of his hands and placed them lightly on Bonnie's arms. He rubbed her arms a little and then gently pulled her into a hug. She went willingly and easily and almost collapsed in his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Michael. I said such horrible things to you," she sobbed. "Please forgive me"

He held her tightly and rested his chin on top of her head. He closed his eyes and just soaked in the feeling of holding her. "Awww, It's okay. There's nothing to forgive. I'm sorry that I was right."

They stood there and held each other for several minutes. Finally Bonnie pushed away. She patted the front of Michael's shirt.

"I've made a mess of your shirt," she said sniffling.

He released her from the hug but left a hand on her shoulder. Then he looked down at his shirt and back up and smiled. "That's okay. I'll send you the cleaning bill."

She laughed a little. "Are you ready to talk to the CIA agents?" Michael asked

She looked down at the floor and then away from him. "Hey it's alright if you need more time. No one is going to force you to do anything." Michael said.

"What do they want from me?" she asked

"Just to ask you some questions about Nichols. You don't have to talk to them. They have enough stuff on Nichols to put him away for life without anything from you. That's why we don't have to risk KITT or you in any way to catch him."

"What is the plan to catch him?"

"Well we need you to get him here, and then we'll take it from there. But you're going to have to call him and invite him over." Michael gently said.

Bonnie looked up into Michael's eyes. "I don't know if I can do that."

"Yes you can" he paused " You have to, we have to put a stop to this guy."

"I feel like such a fool Michael. He used me," she said

"You're not a fool," he said. "Just human"

She smiled a little. "Do I have to do this today?" she asked

"No of course not" he answered.

"I'm too upset right now. If I called him I think he would know it. Maybe tomorrow I'll be angrier. I think I could do it if I were angry at him" she said and turned to Michael.

"Okay. In the mean time I have just what the doctor ordered." He took her arm and guided her to KITT's passenger side, opened the door and helped her in. Then he went around the car and slid into the driver seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Anywhere you want, or nowhere." With that he started the engine and drove out of the garage.

Later that evening Michael escorted Bonnie to her suite. She opened the door and went in.

"Okay so I'll go tell Devon we're back and have him round up the CIA agents. Then I'll come back and get you." Michael said from the hall.

Bonnie shook her head yes, and Michael reached in grabbed the door handle and closed the door. He turned to go back downstairs to find Devon when he caught sight of the Englishman coming out of his own suite at the end of the hall. Michael waited for him to catch up.

Inside Bonnie's room she noticed her answering machine blinking and hit the playback button.

Chad's voice emitted "Hey angel, I didn't hear from you today and I got worried that your boss might have been a little to hard on you. I hope not. I miss you already; give me a call I really want to see you. Oh yea and I'm excited about meeting your friend too. Luv ya."

Bonnie felt the blood in her veins turn to ice. She was so mad, how could she have ever fallen for that asshole? She picked up the answering machine and heaved it at the far wall.

Michael and Devon were talking just outside her door when they heard the crash. Michael pounded on the door and yelled to Bonnie to open up. The door opened and he found himself looking into eyes that had turned to stone. He had never seen anything like the expression Bonnie was wearing now.

"Now I'm mad" she said and brushed past Michael and Devon. Both men stood there staring after her for a few seconds. Then Michael glanced into Bonnie's suite. There was a hole larger than a fist in the dry wall and the remains of an answering machine on the floor beneath it.

Michael chuckled a little, looked at Devon and said, "And you thought I had a temper"

They both followed her to Devon's office. The CIA spent some time briefing Bonnie on Robert Nichols and the plan they had come up with to capture him. All she had to do was make a phone call and invite him over without tipping him off that she really wanted to blow his head off.

"I'll call him tonight and set up the meeting for noon tomorrow" she said. She wanted to get the call over with so she wouldn't have to stew about it all night tonight.

The two agents retired for the night and left Bonnie, Michael and Devon alone in the big office. Michael turned to Bonnie "I want you to leave after you've made the call. There's no reason for you to be here tomorrow."

She faced him square on. "I'm not leaving."

"Bonnie, it's safer and that's one less thing that I'll have to worry about" Michael said.

"Well that's just too bad. I'm not leaving." There was a strong conviction in her voice and Michael realized that he wasn't going to win this one.

"Alright fine. Will you at least stay with KITT tomorrow until that bastard is in custody and off the grounds."

"I'll think about it"

"Well then why don't we give you some privacy to make your phone call. Feel free to use my phone since yours appears to be out of order" Devon said.

Both men started out of the room.

"Michael" Bonnie called. Devon had made it to the door and was almost out of the room with Michael right behind him. Both men stopped and turned around.

"Would you wait a minute?" she said.

Michael and Devon glanced at each other and then Devon continued on his way. Michael shut the door and came back to the center of the room. "Sure." He said.

She crossed her arms and moved toward him. "I don't want to do this alone. Will you stay?"

He smiled a little "anything you want". He went over to the couch and sat down while she moved behind the desk and sat in Devon's chair. She picked up the phone and dialed Chad's number. Michael turned and stretched out on the couch. He wanted to try to give her some privacy, and he wasn't sure he wanted to watch her make the call.

'Hello" Chad said on the other end of the line.

Bonnie took deep calming breath and said "Hi there"

"Hey I was beginning to wonder if you were going to call"

"Sorry, I've been working. Devon asked for a bunch of silly paper work and reports, and he insisted that he have them by morning. I think it's my punishment," she said.

"Oh you poor thing"

"Yea, well I guess I deserve it" she paused. "So, you have any plans for lunch tomorrow?"

"No but I'm hoping you'll give me some."

"How about coming over?"

"Okay twist my arm," he said.

She laughed lightly. Michael could tell it was very forced and he hoped Chad didn't know her that well. "I'll see you around noon then. I'll clear you at the gate a head of time" she said.

"Yea I'll see you then. I'll miss you tonight.

"I'll miss you too." She replied.

Just before he hung up he asked "will I get to meet KITT tomorrow"

Bonnie grimaced "Yes you will. I've told him all about you and he's looking forward to meeting you too. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she slammed the phone down in its cradle. "Over my dead body" she mumbled.

"Let's not say that OK" Michael said from the couch. "And don't throw Devon's phone. We're gonna start running out phones pretty soon."

Michael got up from the couch and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair, then started to drag her out of Devon's office.

"What are you doing?" she asked tiredly.

"Let's go get a drink," he said.

"Okay I could really use one."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Michael was leaning on KITT outside the lab keeping an eye on Bonnie. She was strolling around the grounds and trying to keep to herself. "I really hate the waiting ya know" he said to his partner.

"Yes it is taxing on my circuits," he said in a sarcastic voice.

"What time is it"?

KITT sighed "it's 15 minutes later than the last time you asked me. Need I remind you that you have a very expensive watch?"

"Ya know you are in some kinda mood today. What crawled up your tail pipe?"

"I am merely reflecting the mood of those around me."

Devon strolled up and caught the tail end of the exchange. "Good morning Michael, KITT"

"Hello Devon" KITT said

Michael just nodded his head.

"So where is she" Devon asked?

Michael turned around and rested his arms on KITTs roof. He scanned the area in front of him and then pointed to where Bonnie was sitting on the edge of the woods. "She's keeping a low profile today. I haven't even talked to her yet."

Just then KITT received a signal from one of their security officers they had placed several miles away to give them fore warning of Agent Nichols arrival. "Michael, Nichols just past the first check point. ETA 5 minutes."

"Okay time to go to work" Michael patted KITTs roof. "Go get her and keep her with you till I tell you its all clear. Got that partner"

"Yes Michael" and KITT took off across the parking lot and the grass to where Bonnie was sitting.

"I really wish the two of you would stop driving on the grass," Devon said as he fell into step with Michael.

Bonnie saw KITT coming towards her and she stood up to greet him. "Did Michael send you?"

"Yes, he asked that you stay with me for the time being"

"So he's here?"

"He will be within a minute"

Bonnie climbed in the car, and KITT drove back to the garage.

In the house Michael positioned himself in the library to wait for Devon and Nichols, the two agents waited in Devon's office and Devon waited in the hallway.

Nichols was allowed in the gate without hesitation and he drove his car up to the front of the house. When he came in the front door the same doorman that was usually there greeted him. "Dr. Barstow is expecting me," Nichols said.

"Yes, I'll let her know that you're here."

A few minutes later Devon came into the foyer. "Hello Mr. Owens" Devon said. He had a warm smile on his face and he stuck his hand out in greeting.

"Hello Mr. Miles" Nichols retuned the handshake and the smile.

"Bonnie will be delayed a few moments. She asked if would entertain you in her absence."

"Oh, sure"

"Why don't we go in the library, would you like a cup of tea or coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice"

Devon led him to the library giving a running account of the history of the room along the way. He wanted Michael to hear their arrival and be ready. He wasn't really sure of Michael's plan so he had no idea what to expect. He entered the room with Nichols close behind. Just as Devon cleared the doorway Michael swung his arm out in a karate chop aimed at Nichols throat. Unfortunately Nichols was looking at something to his right and Michael's arm caught him on the side of his neck. Nichols was surprised at the attack but it did not have the desired effect of bringing him down.

He grabbed Michael's arm and swung him around, and then the fight began in earnest. They exchanged punches and threw blocks. The two men grappled and flung each other over the couch. When they came up Nichols had Michael in a strangle hold with both of his strong hands wrapped around Michael's throat. Michael grabbed Nichols arms trying to get him to release, and then Michael used a female self-defense move and landed a perfect knee to Nichols balls. The man went down in a heap moaning. Michael didn't waste any time and was on top of him dragging Nichols hands behind his back securing them with a long zip tie. When he had the man tied up Michael stood up and raised his hands in triumph as a calf roper would.

Then he turned to Devon. "Thanks for all the help back there"

"You seemed to have the situation under control. Don't worry I was ready to jump in if needed."

A few minutes later Agent Quinlin was about to guide Nichols into the back seat of their car, when KITT came rolling around the corner. Bonnie was in the driver seat and stepped out as KITT came to a stop near the small crowd. Michael wasn't sure this was a good idea, but he stepped aside as Bonnie made her way to Nichols. She walked right up to him, and Michael flinched at the anger he saw in her face, and the pure hatred in her eyes.

"You will never get your hands on KITT you son-of-a-bitch." Then she drew back and punched him square in the jaw. Michael burst out laughing and Devon had to hide his smile.

Nichols shook his head a little and worked his jaw around. He looked at Bonnie with a slick smile and said, "at least you hit better than you fuck"

Bonnie gasped shocked that he would say something like that. She covered her mouth with her hand, turned and ran away. In the same breath Michael grabbed Nichols by the shirt "you bastard".

Devon pushed between the two men as Agent Quinlin pulled the handcuffed Nichols away from Michael's grasp. Devon pushed Michael back further, and Quinlin shoved Nichols roughly in the car and slammed the door.

"Get him out of here" Michael shouted.

Michael turned and ran after Bonnie. He wasn't sure where she went but he had to find her and he did a short time later, with KITT's assistance, in her office. She had a small sofa along the back wall of the room, and she was curled up, in the fetal position, crying softly. Michael entered the room and went to her slowly. He reached out and picked her up with one arm under her back and the other under her legs. Then he sat on the couch, rested her on his lap, and drew her to his chest. She clung to him with a death like grip. He rocked her and stroked her hair. "Shhh" he whispered in her ear. "It's gonna be OK". He wanted nothing more than to sit there and hold her for the rest of his life, to protect her from all harm.

She sobbed a little and snuggled up closer to him. She felt so safe in his arms; like the whole world could blow up and she wouldn't be touched. She quickly fell asleep, knowing that he would take care of her. He had risked their friendship and her anger to protect her from Chad. She would never forget that.

Michael realized that she had fallen asleep, and he too relaxed and slouched into the corner of the couch. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of holding her. He breathed in her scent and felt intoxicated by it. He listened to her breathing, and was calmed by it.

He knew it would take her some time to heal from this ordeal, but he intended to do everything he could to help her. He also knew that as soon as she showed signs of healing he was going to make a change in their relationship. He loved her and planned to let her know it, he just hoped that she would someday return the feeling. It would be a new beginning for both of them.

He shortly succumbed to sleep as well and they spent the afternoon sleeping in each other arms.

The End


End file.
